Spoken Eyes: Indigo Wounds
by Teddi 8347
Summary: It takes one attack to end dreams. It takes strength to hold on. It takes a friend or two to carry on. All it takes is a single step to change your life. But when you can't see and control your own body, death seems like the best choice... if it wasn't for those you love and who love you in return. Find the courage to make your life yours again. *First story* **Pichu is Pikachu**
1. Chapter 1 The First Step

AN.

Please don't skip this. It very important! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

While this isn't my first story I wrote it is the first one I posted one this site. I don't have good grammar and I am not that great at spelling. I have an idea for the second chapter but I will not write it until I am finished with other works. If there are any questions please ask. Now on with the story.

Also, does anyone have idea's for names? I just want to give some of the people in this chapter some names so I don't have to rewrite their titles over and over again. But if you like it as it is, then I won't change it.

"Talking"

'Thinking/Telepathy'

**"Pokémon Talking"**

**'Pokémon Thinking/telepathy'**

**"Computer Talking"**

**'Computer Thinking/telepathy'**

_"Talking in a memory/dream"_

_'Thinking/telepathy in a dream/memory'_

**_"Pokémon Talking in a memory/dream"_**

**_'Pokémon Thinking/telepathy in a dream/memory'_**

**_"Computer Talking in a memory/dream"_**

**_'Computer thinking/telepathy in a dream/memory'_**

* * *

"This is it folks. The time you all have been waiting for. It is time to start the final round of the Elite Four line up for this year's Indigo League Tournament." The crowds cheer as the league announcer waits to continue.

_"Huwy Daddy! It start soon!" a young girl's voice said excitedly. "Don't worry, I'm coming," a young man says as he enters the room where his family is watching TV. Darkness covers the scene but there seems to be five figures not including the one child. Two young adults with three kids are sitting on the couch. A fourth child climbs on the man's lap as soon as he sat down. Laughter soon fills the room and then everyone turns their attention towards the TV._

"This year, in the final round, we have Dragon specialist, Lance," again, the crowd cheers. "The Ice Queen, Lorelei," more cheers and a few wolf whistles. "The Fighting Master, Bruno," more cheers though it seems the ladies where the loudest. "And the oldest member in the history of the League, and full of spirit, Miss Agatha!" the crowd, as expected, went wild. Don't they ever stop?

_"Why are you doing this?!" a young woman ask while trying, but failing to, keep her breaking voice down. "I can't stay here and pretend everything will be alright! And I refuse to let the children live in such an environment!" a young man shot back. Both were pacing back and forth. The man to some suitcases and dressers, the woman following him._

_"You can't just take them and leave him! What am I supposed to tell him?" the woman tries to block the man's path but he was too fast. "You tell him whatever you want. I am leaving and that is final," he tells her while avoiding eye contact. The woman once again tries to block his path but he went into the children's room, which were sleeping, instead of theirs. She waited until he left the room._

_"So you are just going to abandon your son who needs you now more than anything?" The man ignores her and starts to put some of the children clothes in a suitcase. "What about your promise to help him become a Pokémon Trainer? Are you going to break that too?" the woman asks as anger and desperation seep into her voice. The man stops packing a child suitcase and looks at the woman._

_"That boy hasn't spoken a word for three months now. And while that isn't a problem since I did my journey mute, he hasn't even ACKNOWLEDGE a Pokémon's presence since the accident!" The woman was about to say something but the man wasn't finished. " And you heard what the doctor said, his condition will only worsen if he gets stressed out. Now I don't know if you remember this but a Pokémon Journey is very stressful," he says calming his voice though he was also trying hard not to break down._

_"But why leave?" her voice breaks as she tries to hold the tears back. No one said anything as the man pulls the woman into a hug where she begins to sob. The man made comforting noises as he held her and rubs her back. The suitcase is left forgotten._

_"You know how much the kids love each other. If I try to teach them Pokémon skills, he would freak out and they would want to keep him happy so…" "So they would stop the lessons and not go on a Pokémon Journey," she finishes for him while realizing the situation. "But A Family Should Always Stick Together!" Now she couldn't hold her tears back and she cried loudly in his shirt._

"And now, for the Champion Status, we have two people who want to claim that title this year." The crowd cheers so loudly, the announcer had to repeat what he said. "I said, this year the two fighting for the Champion Status came from the same home town. They have both gotten the Champion Title on the same day, with a third person and all three are about the same age! The three have gotten their Pokémon on the same day from the same person! There is only two from the tree that are here today, and I think it is time to introduce them. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you two of the Kanto trio, let's hear it for…" the TV turned off and a Pichu screams loudly for it to turn back on.

"What have I told you about keeping Ash up so late?" an older woman, by the name of Delia, says to the Pichu. Pichu started throwing a temper tantrum on the bed. **"I want to see this year's line-up!" **it said in Poké tongue. While Delia herself can't properly understand Poké tongue, she has been around Pichu long enough to know what he is saying.

"Pichu! It's already ten in the evening and Ash needs his sleep! You can watch the reruns in the morning!" she scolds as she turns off the lights. Ash, who was sitting on his bed numbly the entire time, shook his head at Pichu's antics and tries to get his trembling body under the covers. Pichu notice his trouble and helps pulls the covers back. He then jumps off the bed and went to another room. As Delia tucks her son in bed, Pichu came back, jumps on the bed and places a Teddiursa Pokédoll in Ash's arms.

As Ash studies the fabric, Pichu takes his sunglasses off and puts it on the nightstand next to the bed. When he looks at the boy who is trembling under the covers, Pichu remembers the reasons why they can't go on a journey and travel the world.

_Pichu, wanting to get out of the storm, ran into the house when no one was looking. It took him a while to climb the stairs but once he did he made his way into one of the rooms. At first he didn't realize anyone was in there until he checks the bottom bed. He saw a young boy sleeping. And by watching his breathing, Pichu could tell this boy was in a nightmare. Before it could decide to let the boy sleep or wake him, the boy had stopped breathing._

_Being young and not understanding the situation, Pichu tries to wake the boy up. After a while Pichu started to shock him. The boy's mother came in right before the boy started breathing. Pichu was too scared to move. While the mother calls the doctor, Pichu stays with the boy who he learn is called Ash. Though Ash's body was still shaking, Pichu knew it was because of something happened a while ago and not because Ash was cold, scared or because he shocked him. And when he notice Ash's eyes where fogged up, he knew he had to stay with him. Though it wasn't because of the cloud-up eyes._

Pichu was brought out of memory lane when Ash kicked. Now the kick could mean one of two things. Ash wants Pichu closer or his condition is acting up again. When he didn't kicked again, Pichu knew what Ash was trying to say and snuggled on his pillow. Pichu fell into dreamland while Ash stayed awake a little longer, remembering.

_"Daddy, I want to be stwong wike you when I gwow up," my brother announced after the League line-up was over. "Me too," my two sisters say as one. Both Dad and Mom laughs. "What about you, Ash? Do you want to be as strong as me?" Dad asks. "No! Pokémon!" I said while misunderstanding the point of the conversation._

_Both parents laugh again before Dad re ask his question. "Okay, let me ask the four of you this. Do you want to be a strong Pokémon trainer, like me?" "YES!" the four of us said at the same time. The parents again laugh before Dad picks me up since I was still on his lap. Now I am on his shoulders. "Then its settles. We Ketchum's will be the first Kanto Family Elite Four and Champion." Dad announces. Then we cheer as loud as we can._

_Pain. That's all I felt. Pain, it was almost too much to bear. Darkness, that's all I see. Pain. Why won't it go away? Am I screaming? I can't hear. It hurts. I can't think. I can't see. I can't breathe. I hurt too much. When will it end. Finally, darkness with no pain. I see a light. I don't want to leave the darkness yet. Too soon. Am I dead? NO! I can't be dead! I have to wake up! Voices. A woman is yelling. Mommy! That's my mom! I have to go to her! I have to wake up!_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum but his injuries are too severe. Even if he were to live he would be in too much pain. It's best if we end it now," a man, maybe a doctor said. His voice is echoing though my head. Is it the doctor? I can't tell, it's too dark. Wait… I feel light. I just can't see it. Are my eyes still close? No, they're open. Why can't I see?_

_"You're wrong! Ash is a fighter! He will pull through!" a woman's voice echo through my head. Oh, it's throbbing now. At least I know I'm alive if I hurt this bad. Wait! That's my mom! That's her voice! Why is she crying? Who are they talking about? Me? Where's Daddy? Is he here? What happened? What's going on? Mommy? Can't you hear me?_

_"Delia and I will talk about it and we will tell you what we choose together. Please leave us." That's Daddy! Mommy, Daddy I'm here! Don't leave me! Please!_

_"That attack would kill an adult no problem. I highly doubt a five year old would be different," a different man said before I heard footsteps leaving. Please let that be him. Mommy, Daddy, please don't listen to him. Don't go! HELP ME, PLEASE!_

_"But why leave?" her voice breaks as she tries to hold the tears back. I can hear Dad pulling Mom into a hug where she begins to sob. Dad made comforting noises as he held her and rubs her back. The suitcases are left forgotten._

_"You know how much the kids love each other. If I try to teach them Pokémon skills, he would freak out and they would want to keep him happy so…" "So they would stop the lessons and not go on a Pokémon Journey," she finishes for him while realizing the situation. "But A Family Should Always Stick Together!" Now she couldn't hold her tears back and she cried loudly in his shirt._

_"Listen, I'm only taking the three. You can have him and the twins. They haven't decided what they want to do yet." Mom cries are still loud. I'm surprise the others haven't woken up yet. At least this conversation went better than at the doctors. I can hear Dad moving his arms to hold Mom tighter._

_"You know I will always love you," he says to her then kisses her forehead._

_"You have to finish packing, then. The delivery men should be here in the morning." I hear mom walking away, leaving Dad alone. I, too, leave._

_"Then its settles. We Ketchum's will be the first Kanto Family Elite Four and Champion."_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum but his injuries are too severe. Even if he were to live he would be in too much pain. It's best if we end it now."_

_"I can't stay here and pretend everything will be alright!"_

_"I'm leaving and that's final!"_

_"A Pokémon Journey is very stressful."_

_"But A Family Should Always Stick Together!"_

_"We Ketchum's will be the first Kanto Family Elite Four and Champion." "He would be in too much pain. It's best if we end it now" "I can't stay here and pretend everything will be alright!" "I'm leaving and that's final!" "A Pokémon Journey is very stressful." "Family Should Always Stick Together!"_

_"First Kanto Family Elite Four and Champion." "Too much pain. Best to end it now." "Can't pretend everything will be alright!" "I'm leaving!" "Pokémon Journey is stressful." "Family Should Stick Together!"_

_"First Kanto Elite Four and Champion." "Too much pain." "Can't pretend." "Family!" "I'm leaving!" "Stick Together!" "Very stressful." "Family." "End it now."_

**"PICHU!"** Pichu yelled as he sent an electric shock to the sleeping boy. Ash didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt the shock. Good news, Pichu knew how to make his electricity tickle as well as the regular kind. This one was a tickle and Ash is pretty ticklish.

**"Are you up yet, Satoshi?"** Pichu asks. Oh yeah, only Pichu call Ash 'Satoshi' and no one knows why. Ash just nods and reaches for his alarm clock only to realize he hadn't gotten it repair yet. The twins had thought it would be fun to throw it like a real Pokéball. Ash still hasn't forgiven them yet. He gets up and heads towards the bathroom with Pichu right behind him.

**"Are you going to use the walk-in bath tub this time?" **Pichu was disappointed when Ash shook his head. **"Fine, but just so you know your sisters are at school and your mother is at the restaurant. Neither of them are going to be here until late this afternoon or early this evening." **Ash paled when he realizes that if he has an episode then Pichu would have to call someone for help. And not many people would understand the small mouse which would leave him vulnerable.

Pichu did a silent cheer when Ash chose the walk-in tub. There are pros and cons to the walk-in tub. The last one they had didn't have a seat that would keep him up if he passes out. He would have drowned that day had Pichu not been there. He still hasn't gotten over that fear. This version has a better seating then the last one and Pichu could drain the tub if he were to go under. And this version has a jet spa. It helps with his muscles spasms. The down side would be cleaning the jets.

After Ash was settled in, Pichu left to grab Ash some clean clothes and to do other things. Pichu was nervous leaving Ash alone in the tub but he trust him. It doesn't help much with the fear. The day Ash nearly drowned still haunts him. He was brought out of his thoughts when the telephone rang. Realizing he is the only one available at the moment he answers it.

Ash was relaxing in the tub when the phone rang. He knew Pichu would answer it so he just continues to relax and get clean. The next thing he notice was Pichu poking his nose. Yeah, he dosed off and Pichu had to interrupt it.

**"You can't be tired, Satoshi. You haven't even had breakfast yet." **After making sure Ash was clean, Pichu drains the tub and hands Ash a towel. **"I made you breakfast but I put it in the fridge so it won't spoil. Why are you looking at me like that? It's just cereal!" **Ash shook his head and puts on his clothes. Sunglasses, sneakers, socks, underwear, t-shirt, jeans, short sleeve jacket and his League hat. He gave a questioning look at Pichu. **"'Why these clothes?' Professor Oak needs you to come to his lab as soon as possible." **Oh, this can't be good.

* * *

**"You were right about the line-up. Lorelei is the first one the challenger would have to face this year. Then it's Bruno, then Agatha and finally Lance. Though I think he should try for Champion next year. He's that good. And this year's champion is… Oh, we're at the lab." **Ash rolled his eyes, which are hidden underneath his sunglasses, at Pichu's easily distractions in mid-sentence and never finishing them. Of course he doesn't really mind it. He didn't want to know who this year's champion is anyway. Ash would have knocked on the door first if Pichu didn't decide to tackle it. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Oh, good morning Ash." This voice belongs to one of Professor Oak's aides. Both Ash and Pichu doesn't like him very much. "I'm sorry but you are not allowed to have a Pokémon. All of these Pokémon are reserved for trainers and you cannot be one," the aide said as he tries to close the door. Did I mention they didn't like him? Pichu started his electricity and did a loud cry.

**"HOW DARE YOU! WE ARE NOT HERE FOR ****A POKÉMON**! WE ARE HERE BECAUSE PROFESSOR OAK CALLED AND WANTED TO MEET US!" Of course, only Ash can understand what Pichu is saying. All the aide heard was Pichu saying his name over and over angrily. The aide couldn't close the door because Pichu is very angry and everyone in Pallet Town knows to not make Pichu angry. Okay, so the aide didn't close the door because he got scared when Pichu started sparking, he left to grab rubber gloves. He was about to close the door when an old but energetic voice spoke up.

"Is that Ash and Pichu? I have been expecting them." The aide slightly panics before closing the door. "No sir. It was just someone trying to get directions," they heard the aide's lie as he walks away. Ash stopped Pichu from attacking the door. Pichu decides to ride on Ash's shoulder. "Oh, then I better make sure the stranger got the proper directions," the professor's voice could be heard coming to the door. Before the aide could stop the old man, Oak opens the door.

"Why Ash, Pichu, what a surprise," he says with a smile before looking pass them. "You wouldn't have passed by anyone recently have you?" Pichu just rolled his eyes. While everyone thinks Professor Oak is too naïve, Ash knew he was just playing along, most of the times. "Aw well, I guess it doesn't matter. I sure hope the person would get to where they were heading. Please come in."

* * *

"As you know, today is the day kids of the age of ten who do not have a Pokémon or a license come here for one," the Pokémon professor explains as they walk down the hall. The small group, that make up of Ash, Pichu, the aide and Professor Oak, enters the main lab where the Pokémon are being held. Pichu notice four Pokéballs instead of three and briefly wonders why.

"It was this day, many years ago, when I gave my last three Pokémon and my first three Pokédex to three kids who later became known as 'The Kanto Trio'. When those three made Champion, I was both thrilled and disappointed at the same time. They left for a journey on the same day, they became champion on the same day and two lost the title on that same day. But now it is time for me to make history again by giving young people a chance to become Pokémon Trainers." Ash applauds the speech when the professor was done. However, the aide had to ruin the moment.

"Um, Professor? I don't mean to be rude or anything but why is Ash here?" he nervously asks. Ash and Pichu wonder that as well. Ash notice a slight change is the prof. energy. Like he is worried about something… or someone. Professor Oak clears his throat before speaking.

"Ah yes, but first, how did you like my speech? I was planning on giving it to the trainers that are coming later." The aide gave out positive complements while Pichu cheered and Ash gave another round of applauds. This cheered the professor up a bit.

"Thank-you. I'm glad you like it. Anyway, I called Ash here because I need his help." "But why not have one of the aides help?" the aide asks, well, more interrupted. Professor Oak gave him a warning before turning to Ash and Pichu. Pichu look gave a look to the aide that says, 'Interrupt again and I will make you regret it.' That look made the aide to back away. Professor Oak clears his throat.

"Very well, I'll make this short. It seems as though Gary has disobeyed his parents' wishes and have ran off sometime last night. I am busy with my research and the giveaway today and need all of my aides help." He then gave a look to the aide when he tried to interrupt him again. Same with Pichu. Then Professor Oak turn his gaze onto Ash. "Listen Ash, I know this is sudden but you are the only person I can ask of this, being Gary's friend and all. I need you to find him for me."

"What?! You are sending the worthless brat to find the spoiled brat!?" the aide interrupted, clearly disappointed in the Professor's choice. But, by the look in the professor's eyes, he should have chosen his words more carefully.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ASH AND GARY THAT!" Professor Oak yelled. Ash backed away from the angry professor as he walks towards his aide. The aide tries to back away but it was no use, he backed into a wall. Pichu liked that the aide is in trouble.

"If You Don't Like My Choice, You Don't Like My Choice. But Don't You Dare Say That About My Grandson And His friend! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" the old professor yells to the aide. "Yes sir," was his weak reply. By now, all of the other aides and one old man that Pichu and Ash doesn't recognize are in the room, wondering what is going on. Satisfied, Professor Oak heads to the back room to get a few things. The aide wasn't too happy with Ash.

"How dare you make me look bad!" the aide says to Ash with venom in his voice. Ash started to get scared and Pichu got ready to protect him. All of the other aides leave since they didn't want to be stuck in the middle and they had work to do. The aide grabs a Pokéball from his belt and toss it into the air. A Nidoking appears and roars as he got ready to fight.

"You will pay dearly for this. Nidoking! Hit the brat with hyperbeam." The Nidoking roars again and fired an orange beam from his mouth. Ash didn't even flinch when the beam came to him. Instead he raises his hand up and the beam hit an invisible shield. The impact causes an explosion. Before the smoke could begin to settle, Pichu charges at Nidoking with great speed that shocked those who stayed to watch. If anyone listens closely they could hear two harps playing. One with an angelic sound and the other with a metallic sound.

"Nidoking! Focus Punch!" the aide said before realizing Nidoking has to recharge after the hyperbeam attack. Pichu waste no time and went straight for an attack, that didn't do any damage to Nidoking. The metallic harp sound took lead for a moment before the angelic harp replies. It almost seems like the two harps were… talking? Only the old man seems to have notice.

"Don't be weak, Nidoking! USE FOCUS PUNCH NOW AND HIT THE BOY!" Nidoking let out a roar before his claw/hand, now a fist, started to glow. Now it was the angelic harp that's in the lead. As Nidoking charge at Ash, the boy stood in place, not flinching not moving. Just when it seems the hit was going to connect, Ash disappears and the move misses. Pichu was now in front of the Nidoking, sort of dancing in the air, before sending heart outlines his way. Nidoking fell 'in love'.

"WHAT!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! HUMANS DON"T MOVE THAT FAST! AND ATTRACT DOESN"T WORK WHEN THE TWO POKEMON ARE OF THE SAME GENDER!" the aide said obviously in shock. The aides came back to see what is happening. Most couldn't believe it since they weren't there watching. The aide {I really have to give him a name} gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Nidoking! Snap Out Of It And Use Earthquake!" Nidoking got ready for the attack while the other aides try to convince the aide to stop or he will destroy the lab. The angelic harp is in control once again and Pichu crouch in anticipation. As Nidoking jumps in the air, vines appear from the ground, held him high and wrap around him, making the giant Pokémon immobilize.

"No, Nidoking! Try to get out of there!" But try as he might, the vines won't break. "What are those vines anyway?" the aide asks to no one in particular. **"Those Vines Are From A Move Known As Grass Knot,"** a male computer voice said suddenly. The man turns around to see a very unhappy Professor standing behind him with a very advance looking Pokédex in his hand.

**"I Can Confirm That The Grass Knot Used Is Far More Advanced Than The Ones Normally Seen As The Move Can Only Trip Large Targets. This Requires Intense Amount Of Training And Patience. It Would Seem As Though Pichu Has Trained Himself To This Level To Protect Ash."** After that, the Pokédex finish or shuts off and Professor Oak walks up to the aide, who was trying to find a way to get out of trouble.

"I…I can explain," the aide said nervously. Whatever the excuse was going to be, Professor Oak didn't want to hear it. "You can explain? How can you explain wanting to hurt and/or kill a child!? And one that can be defenseless!?" The aide didn't say anything. How could he? Anything he says would only dig him a deeper hole. Professor Oak forces the man to look in his eyes.

"I don't expect the aide who work for me to be perfect. What I do expect from them is respect: respect for their elders, respect for me and respect to the children that I handle and teach, but most of all, to respect my decision. You don't have to like it but you must never force me to think otherwise without a valid reason. Do you understand?" The aide nods. "Yes sir." Professor Oak looks into the aide eyes to see if he where honest this time before he backed away.

* * *

**"Well, that was the most exciting, exhausting and annoying, as well as a little scary, thing that has happened to us. I'm glad Professor Oak just wanted to protect you. It makes you realize just how much he loves you," **Pichu says as they head out of the lab. Both Pokémon and human had the most interesting time in the lab after the battle. The events in the lab that has transpired are; Ash's muscle spasms has gotten worst, the old man they didn't recognize happens to be Mr. Goodshow and he wanted them to try the League! And the best part is… Ash is now a License Pokémon Trainer with Pichu as his first Pokémon! And none of the aides are happy about that! Apparently, the Pokédex Professor Oak was holding has been made specifically for Ash. And it's weird.

One of the aides wanted to know about the battle and the Pokédex explains things not many knew. For example, Ash is a neutral type Aura User and that is why he could move so fast and make a barrier. The Pokédex also explains about different Aura types, Fire, Water and Grass just to name a few. Now the reason why Pichu's Attract worked on Nidoking is because Pichu trained his Attract to affect both genders if for a few moments. To better explain it, it's more of an admiration than an attract.

Right now they are on their way back to the house so Ash can pack. Pichu will go on ahead into the woods to wait for Ash. The reason for this is so Ash can't back out. It's a good thing that Ash knows where everything is or this wouldn't have worked. At least, Pichu hopes he knows where everything is. It took them an hour longer to get to the house because of Ash's muscle spasms. But Pichu uses the time to make a list of everything they are going to need on their travels.

**"And remember, your backpack Gary gave you last Christmas is on the far right hook near the door. Are you sure you got this?"** the small rodent asks while giving Ash two pieces of paper. One was a note to his mom, explaining about the situation and the other was a list Pichu made so Ash doesn't forget anything. Pichu knew how to write brail, though it was still poor.

**"You Could Have Asked Me To Write The Note. I Am Equip With Such A Function,"** the small Pokédex said suddenly. Both Ash and Pichu jump slightly since they were not use of it. **"I Am Also Equip With Item Recognizer And I Can Remind Ash To Meet You In The Woods. I Can Call For Help If Ash Is Unable To, So He Isn't Alone. If You Need Anything Else, Please Let Me Know."** Pichu and Ash just looks at each other before shrugging it off.

**"Okay, then. I'll be at the Picnic clearing just off of Route One. Don't Keep Me Waiting!"** Pichu said while running off. Ash made a loud grunt to tell Pichu he understands before he went inside. The first thing Ash wanted to do was take a warm bath with the jets on so his muscle spasms can be under control. **"I Am Also Waterproof."**

* * *

By the time Ash left his house it was almost twelve. He hoped he had enough supplies to last them a few days. He also packed already-made sandwiches for lunch since they hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. And Ash wasn't sure about cooking. Now all he has to do is find the picnic area Pichu is at. Shouldn't be too hard, if you can see!

**"Pichu Should Be Down The Path To Your Right. Take Two More Steps Before Turning,"** the Pokédex told him. Having no other choice, Ash did what the Pokédex told him to do. Ok, so he could use his aura to see but Ash didn't want to waste energy. Besides, this is a good way to get use to the Pokédex as a navigator. Just so you know, the Pokédex is around his neck on a chain that Ash found. He did this so he wouldn't lose the Pokédex.

Well, Pichu wasn't at the picnic area, or more the table area. He was in a clearing where Pokémon battles are held… or they would be if people actually go here. Right now Ash is the only human in the area, surrounded by the local Pokémon; Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Rattata, Raticate, Sentret, Furret and of course, Spearow who keep the area in tip-top shape. You never know when humans decide to eat there. And who ever said Pokémon where disorganized? Now all he has to do is find Pichu.

**"To attack a weaker opponent makes you a coward! To attack a stronger opponent makes you stupid! Standing up to your bully or fleeing while you can makes you brave! Show me which one you are!"** That wasn't so hard. But why would he say… **"Um, I didn't get that,"** a timid squawk said. 'So Pichu is teaching a timid Spearow the unspoken rules of battle. This should be interesting,' Ash thought while finding a good place to 'watch'.

**"What I meant is if you attack a Mon or a person knowing you can win easily makes you a bully and a coward. And if you attack a stronger Mon or person knowing you can't win or stand a chance makes you stupid and careless. And by… Oh, hi Satoshi!"** there he goes again, getting distracted. Ash just nods before moving closer to Pichu. **"I'm just teaching the younger Mons some rules of survival. Do you want to have a mock battle before we leave?"**

**"What? You're leaving!?"** a young Pidgey asks. Then a young Rattata spoke up. **"But, you just got here!" **it said. **"And the sun is still high in the sky!" **a young Sandshrew said. **"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO HOME!" **a young Sentret cried. Now all of the young ones started crying and their parents came to see what's wrong. All of the young ones claim Ash and Pichu were going home.

**'Forget about them leaving! I want to know why standing up to your bully and running away makes you brave! Shouldn't it make you stupid or a coward?' **a young catlike voice spoke in their minds, stopping the crying. Ash and Pichu recognized the voice right away. **"So, you have finally decided to join us, Mew. I'm glad you could make it," **Pichu said, pretty amused that Mew would make itself known as it usually hides, even among friends.

**'Finnish the lessons then we can talk.' **If anything, Mew, though very young, hates changing a subject unless there is a valid reason. Usually involving life and death. The local Pokémon didn't want to upset Mew so they agree with the lessons, though now the adults want to hear.

**"Alright then. How do I explain this?" **It took a while for Pichu to come up with a good explanation. **"When a bully attacks you, it's not wise to attack unless there is no other option. However, standing up to a bully doesn't mean attack him to get off your back. That usually backfires and gets you into more trouble. They want you to react to them, that's what fuels them. Keep your head up, and calmly tell him to back off. If it comes to a battle, use your head to get an upper hand in the situation. Now, fleeing isn't a bad thing even though they laugh at you to get under your skin. Fleeing when you know there is nothing else you can do, even when you don't want to, takes a lot of courage. It really depends on the situation when it comes to fleeing and standing up. I'll explain it better another day."**

**"Now that the lessons are over, LET'S HAVE A MOCK BATTLE!" **Mew excitedly announce. They called it a mock battle because it was the only way Ash can have experience as a trainer. It's really a practice battle but most of the locals like to call it 'Mock Battles'. The kids didn't want to because it would mean Ash and Pichu would go home afterwards. The adults, however, wanted to fight.

**"Alright! Me and Pichu will be fighting with Ash. These battles will be One on One. Ash can switch between us until the battles have ended. If you want, Ash, you can use my nickname. Are there any questions?" **Mew asks while looking at the locals. None of the Pokémon had a problem with it and began looking for teammates to fight with since the rules apply for them as well.

**"Before You Start Your Battle, May I Inform You On A Function Of Mine?"** the Pokédex said suddenly, making Ash and the Pokémon jump. Ash grabs the Pokédex around his neck and nods. **"I Am Equipped With A Function That Allows Me To Voice Commands. You Can Use This Function When You Can't Use Your Aura Or If Voice Commands Are Needed In Battle."** Figuring to try it, Pichu presses a button to activate the function. Then they got ready for battle.

**"Prepare for defeat!" **a Furret said as it went on the battle field. It's partner, a Sandslash, waits at the Trainer's Box while cheering Furret on. Mew transforms itself into a Pokéball so Ash would have practice throwing one. Ash, however, wants to use Pichu first, who couldn't help but say a taunt of his own. **"Who's Defeat? 'Cause it's not going to be me!"**

**"Pichu! Start Things Off With Nasty Plot!"** the Pokédex says. That surprises Ash since that is _exactly_ what he wanted. Pichu complies and manage to pull it off without problems. Furret didn't seem worried at all.

**"Let's see how you'll do with my Slam!" **it said as it charges at Pichu. Pichu manages to dodge the first one but was caught off guard with the second one.

**"Pichu! Are You Alright?"** the Pokédex asks for Ash. Again Ash is surprise since that is exactly what he wants to say. **"Yeah, but could you please leave out my name when I'm hit? It's kind of distracting."** Pichu said while getting up. Ash smiled since he wanted the same thing. **"I Will Remember That For Future Battles."**

**"Slam!"** Furret charges at Pichu once again. However, Ash is ready for it. **"Pichu, Use Sweet Kiss!"** Pichu waited until Furret was close enough where he could move aside and plant a kiss on the cheeks. Furret immediately got confused and dug a hole in the ground.

**"Pichu, Use Rain Dance! And Keep Your Guard Up For Furret!"**the Pokédex says for Ash. Pichu nods his head as he spoke. **"Okay!" **Pichu then gathers the energy needed to make a blue sphere and threw it towards the sky. Furret came out of the ground but hits itself instead of its target. Darkened clouds cover the battle field, in the exact shape of the field. Rain fell from the clouds, first soft like the rain should be and then a downpour, soaking everything and everyone on the field.

**"Now Pichu, Finnish This With A Thundershock!"** Ash covers his ears. Pichu let out a battle cry as he let his electricity lose. While Pichu usually as a species can't control their electricity, Pichu trained himself to control it for a short amount of time. Though he prefers not to practice when Ash is around. The Thundershock hits the soaked Furret head-on.

**"Gyaaaaaa!"** Furret screams before it fell to the ground. The surrounding Pokémon waits before declaring Furret Unable to Battle and some goes on the field to drag the unconscious Pokémon off. This leaves Sandslash left to fight in the downpour.

**"Aw, I hate rain,"** it said before borrowing underground. This move puts an exhausted Pichu on edge. Ash notices this.

**"Pichu, Come Back!"** Pichu wanted to argue but was too tired to. Once Pichu was at his side, Ash picks up the 'Pokéball' that is Mew and threw it into the air. The Pokédex spoke at the same time this happens.

**"Time To Shine, Blue!"** This confirms to Ash that the Pokédex can somehow understand him since no one said the Mew's nickname. Many things happen. First, the 'Pokéball' opens like a real one, and a white light came out, then the 'Pokéball' flies back to Ash who catches it and finally, Blue teleports from Ash's hand to right where the light is and transform back as the white disappears.

**"Wow, Mew! That was beautiful!"** one of the Pokémon says. All of the Pokémon agrees with their own comments about how well it was done and how beautiful it was. Mew blush before saying it's been practicing. Sandslash heard the commotion and came up.

**"What? What I'd miss?"** Then he notice the Pokémon he is up against and went back underground. This annoys Blue greatly as it flew over the hole it dug. It didn't even wait for a command as it uses Watergun down the hole, flooding it. Sandslash came up from the flooded tunnels.

**"Use Watergun Again, Blue!"** Blue fired a powerful Watergun at Sandslash who dug a hole to dodge. It then came up on the other side of the lines, where the sun is.

**"I give up! You win!"** Even though Blue wanted a battle, it was glad Ash and Pichu had this chance. Though Blue wondered if they were leaving for good. To celebrate the win, the wild Pokémon gave berries to Ash and Pichu and then had some lunch. Ash brings out the already-made sandwiches for himself and Pichu. Blue sat down next to them.

**'About you and Ash leaving, I see a travel backpack and that Pokédex you have seems to be made for you. I also see some Pokéballs on your belt and you are wearing travel clothes so does this mean… you are a Pokémon trainer?' **the little Mew asks after observing them a little more. All Ash had to do was nod and the local Pokémon swarm him. They even overpowered Pichu! Ash started to panic when they hear a loud cry coming from a Spearow. It flew off form the branches and lands in front of them. And she didn't look too happy.

**"What Do You Think You're Doing!?" **the Spearow yelled at the Pokémon. The Pokémon knew they shouldn't upset their protector but it was hard to not get excited. Everyone had quieted down by now but the damage has been done. **"You know very well Ash can't stand excited Pokémon! Look at him! Hiding behind the tree like a scared animal with Storm and Blue trying to calm him down. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"**

Sure enough, Pichu, who the Spearow called "Storm", and Blue are having trouble calming Ash down. Especially Pichu. Every Pokémon there knows that when Ash is scared like this, Pichu is the only one who can calm him down but he can also make it worse. No one could understand why. All of the Pokémon looks at the ground, muttering a few apologies to their protector.

**"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. And I want you all to think about what you have done while I try to bring Ash back."** Then she flew to the tree where Ash is. Pichu and Blue were having no luck with trying to calm Ash down. But when one tries to leave, Ash goes into a panic attack which makes his muscle spasms worse. Pichu and Blue acknowledge the Spearow when she lands.

**"I can't help but notice that this is worse than the last few times the Pokémon got excited. Did something happen?" **Spearow asks while Blue shrugs. It was a fair question but Pichu wasn't sure how to tell them. The phone call, the aide, what the Professor wanted, Mr. Goodshow, and the journey they have to take. Both Spearow and Blue listens carefully. Needless to say, this is not turning out to be a good day for Ash.

**"Um, Spearow? Not to be rude changing the subject and all but, why do you call me 'Storm'?"** Pichu asks. It wasn't like anything they were doing, is working anyway. Spearow decides to answer Pichu's question. **"I give every member of the Picnic Arena a nickname. It's how I remember them. I call you 'Storm' because that is what you remind me of." **She shook her head when she saw the look on their faces. She decides to explain it.

**"I call you 'Storm' because that is what you are. You can be gentle like a spring shower, as strong and unpredictable as a thunderstorm and as powerful and deadly as a hurricane." **Pichu seems to have a look of understanding.** "Each storm has a job to do and each storm can bring life as well as death. They protect this balance well, like you." **Then Spearow stretches her wings as they were getting too stiff for her comfort. The last part confused Pichu.

**"What do you mean, like me? How do I bring life and death and how do I protect it?" **he asks. Spearow chuckles at Pichu's question before answering. **"By protecting Ash. Earlier today Ash was attacked by some crazy human who thought he could get away with killing a 'defenseless' boy. And you stopped it from going too far."** Pichu had an 'oh, moment. Now Blue wants in on the conversation.

**'Now we know why you call Pichu 'Storm' and it's pretty obvious why I'm called 'Blue', By the way Ash, it's the color of my fur. But why 'Picnic Arena' and why doesn't Ash have a name? Is it because you don't like humans?' **Mew asks.

**"I call this place 'Picnic Arena' because it's a picnic area and we locals use it as a battle ground. And while I do hate humans, Ash is different. I'll tell you the story when you get back," **she said while looking away. Both Mew and Pichu knew it would be best if they don't ask.

**"Excuse me,"** a timid voice said suddenly. Ash jumped, Pichu got protective and Mew tries to calm Ash down while Spearow just turns her head. It was just the timid Spearow. And he looks nervous and sad, looking at the ground and fidgeting his wings.

**"Um, It's getting late so if you want to make it to Viridian by nightfall, you better hurry. And would it be alright if I tag along? Just to make sure you make it there?" **he asks before looking at the ground again. **"And I know you can't really understand me but… I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. We all are. When you come back you can tell us about your adventures. I'd like to hear them." **Yea, he didn't know Ash can understand Pokémon.

**"Well, Satoshi? Should we let the little one tag along? His home is closer to Viridian City than here. And even though it's three in the afternoon I would like to get going."** Ash didn't even think about it. He didn't mind having company and the Spearow is right. It's getting late. So he allowed the young Spearow to come. After their final Good-Byes, the three left the area.

* * *

An hour in their walk, Pichu heard something and went ahead to investigate. What Pichu found made him want to lose his lunch. In front of him were five large teens beating a small Pokémon. Pichu couldn't tell what Pokémon it is. When Ash and Spearow came up, Pichu tries to shield Spearow from the scene. Since Ash is blind, he can't see the Pokémon but he can hear the beating. What made it worse is the trainers are laughing, like hitting a defenseless Pokémon is fun!

**"I've sent a call and video to Officer Jenny in Viridian City, as well as our location. She should be here soon."** Ash was kind of surprise the small computer could whisper but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Looking at the Pokémon's aura, it doesn't have that much time left. Pichu seems to have notice and sent Spearow back to get help.

**"Okay, Satoshi, what do you suppose we do?"** the little electric type asks. Before Ash could think of something, one of the bullies spotted them.

"Hey, kid. With the sunglasses," he said which made the other four look up. "What do you think you're doing, spying on us?" He made a few steps forward while Ash made a few steps back. Another guy steps forward and blocks Ash's path.

"Too bad you saw that, now we have to make sure you never tell anyone," he said while grabbing his arm. The other members agrees and threw one of their Pokéballs each. Five Graveler appear, each one looking tough. Just then, Ash teleports out of the guy's grip and appear behind him. He disappears again when they try to attack him.

Meanwhile, Pichu runs to the unknown Pokémon while the teens, no,_ the bullies_ are distracted. This Pokémon looked nothing like Pichu had ever seen before. Even though the wounds are so severe you can't tell what it is, there are still thing you notice. All Pichu could get was it's a small horse, like Ponyta only without the flames. The Pokémon didn't respond when Pichu touched it but it did have a weak pulse. He didn't do much when a shadow fell upon them.

"Graveler! Crush the weakling!" one of the bullies commanded. Oh, Pichu is not going to have that! When Graveler tries to crush them, thick, green vines came from out of the ground and wrapped around the giant moving rock. And not just the rock attacking them, Pichu also grabs the other four before they can do anything. Now the bullies where calling out moves that can't do anything, like Rock Smash and Rock Throw.

**"Ha! You might be Pokémon Trainers but you don't know any battle strategies!"** Pichu taunts, of course all they heard was Pichu calling his name but they knew they have been insulted.

"That's it! Come on guys, lets show the rodent who's boss!" the leader said as he picks up a Pokéball. The other four picks up their Pokéballs as well and tossed them at the same time. The five Pokéballs open to reveal five strong looking Machoke. Pichu paled at the sight.

**"You have got to be KIDDING ME!"** Pichu takes one of the Machoke's punches so the injured Pokémon doesn't get hurt any farther. Then Pichu uses an Electroweb to create a net around the attacking Pokémon so they can't get to the injured one. Ash made copies of himself to further distract the bullies and their Pokémon so he can get to the injured one.

**"Ash, I Have Scanned The Pokémon And while I Cannot Identify The Species, I Can Tell You That With All Of The Injuries, Moving It Will Kill It. Might I Suggest Using A Healball?"** Ash nods and the Pokédex sent one over to Ash. The injured Pokémon opened one eye to look at Ash. Ash stroke the Pokémon's face, being careful with the injuries, before showing it the Healball. The Pokémon fell unconscious and Ash gently tapped the Healball on its head. The ball didn't even struggle before it dinged, signaling its capture.

**"AHHHH!" **Ash looks to where he heard Pichu scream. Using his Aura sight, Ash saw Pichu on the ground, holding his arm. Right above Pichu is one of the bullies holding a knife. Not really thinking about it, Ash charges through the web and punches the bully to the ground. Then he went up to Pichu and kneels beside him.

**"Satoshi…" **Ash couldn't help but notice the pain Pichu is in. The bullies gather around the one with the knife as they try to help him up. Ash picks up Pichu when the bully, filled with rage, got on his feet, ready to harm him.

"Why you little.." He was interrupted by a call of a Spearow. The Pokémon from the Picnic Arena came stampeding in. The bullies sent out all of their Pokémon, Growlithe, Magneton and Arbok. Why do they all have the same Pokémon? The lead Spearow uses wing attack on one of the Machoke.

**"Ash, Run! Get out of here! We'll handle this. GO!"** She was then hit with a Thundershock from a Magneton. Ash froze momentary but complied. However, two of bullies manages to get out of the fight and sent their and their friends Growlithe and Arbok to chase him down. The group chased Ash to a cliff where Ash had no choice but to jump.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the river farther down the road. A red-head ten year old girl is sitting at the water's edge, fishing. Was she successful getting a bite, yes. Catching the water Pokémon? All she fished out were Magikarp and she had no desire to catch one. She was about to give up when her line caught something.

"Oh, hey! I got a bite! Feels like a big one!" she says as she tries to reel her catch in. She finally manages to pull her catch out. The problem, it was a boy with a strange mouse that has a deep cut on his arm. For a moment, she felt uncomfortable. But then she realizes the condition the mouse is in.

"Hey!" She runs up to the boy, though she is very cautious. "Are you alright?" The boy she caught shakes his head and points to the wound on the Pokémon. "Yeah, I can see that! What where you doing? Letting your Pokémon get hurt!" she snaps at him. The boy cringe but says nothing.

**"The Boy Here Can't Speak. As To What Happened, Here's The Short Version." **The girl was taken back at the talking Pokédex since she had only heard them say information on Pokémon. **"There Are These Teens Who were Beating A Small Pokémon To Death. We Just Happened To Witness The Abuse And They Threatened To Kill Us. Long Story Short We Attack, Caught The Pokémon To Stabilize It, One Teen Pulls Out A Knife And Stabs Pichu, Then We Attack And Picks Pichu up, Wild Pokémon Attack, We Run, Their Pokémon Follows And We Jumps Off A Cliff And Got Fish Out By You."**

"And now we will have to kill you too," a voice from the woods spoke. It was one of the bullies and the five Growlithe.

"I don't think so," the girl says as she puts herself in between the bully and the boy. The bully just laugh. His friend comes up with the five Arbok.

"What is a runt like you going to do? Fight?" Again, more laughter. However they didn't see her getting mad and pulling out a Pokéball.

"That is just what I intend to do." The laughter stops and see threw the Pokéball. Out came a Goldeen and they started laughing again, not realizing just how strong the water Pokémon is. While they were distracted with their laughing, the girl wraps up Pichu's arm, puts him in the basket of her bike and gave her bike to the boy.

"Here, take this. It will get you to town faster. Go to the Pokémon Center, tell them what's going on. I'll distract them the best I can. I trust you know how to ride a bike?" When the boy shook his head, she groans. "Keep your weight in the center of the bike and don't stop pedaling. Head through the thickest parts of the woods. Once the storm reaches here, it should give you more cover. And be careful, the ground will get slippery. Good luck." And with that she turns her attention back to the bullies.

Ash had pedal right when she said good luck so he doesn't know what happened. Even though he felt uncomfortable with her, he knew she means no harm and prays she will be alright. He rode through the thick woods like she told him too. He was happier than ever to know Aura Sight or he wouldn't have made it very far.

The storm hit with a vengeance. Down pours of rain pounded him and made the ground slippery. Ash cringed when he heard thunder. The storm woke Pichu up. Unfortunately, the bullies Growlithe manages to somewhat catch up. Ash knew he had to keep his 'eyes' on the road but he wanted to know where the dogs are. Then Ash remembered a trick he developed.

He increased his Aura Sight trick. The black world Ash grew-up with melts away to the rich green of the trees, mud brown of the ground, slate grey for the few rocks that scattered the path, the storm grey of the clouds above him with the occasional lightning flashes, an ocean blue aura of the bike is right below him with a blinding yellow of Pichu in the basket. The senses of straight melts away as Ash can now see a world all around him.

The Growlithe's auras are fire red and easy to spot. Unfortunately for Ash, they surround him on all sides and are moving in closer, ready to attack. Ash uses Pichu as a way to know were the front is. There are two on the left, two on the right and one right behind him. While Ash tries his hardest to stay on course, the slippery ground and the dog Pokémon attacking made him lose balance and he fell to the ground. His Aura Sight gives out as he hit the ground.

**"Satoshi!"** Pichu says, though weakly. The dog Pokémon are hunting them now. Ash slowly crawls to Pichu. Pichu is glad to see Ash alright but somehow knew this was the end. Ash pulls out the Pokéball he got for Pichu.

_Ash just came back from the hospital. Pichu was hiding under his bed since Delia wanted him out. The moment Ash was alone, Pichu crawls out and jumps on the bed. Ash flinches but did nothing. Pichu slowly walks up to Ash._

**_"I was thinking, how would you like it if I stayed with you?" _**_Ash looks at the small mouse for a moment. Then Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball with a lightning bolt on top. He places the ball next to him. Pichu didn't know what to do. He could walk up and press the button but was afraid of what was in there. Even worse, if he had to be locked up in there forever._

_Ash felt the nervousness and puts the Pokéball away. Even though Pichu wants to stay with him, Ash can't pull himself to force him in. And even though Pichu wanted to stay with Ash more than anything, he just can't force himself into the Pokéball not knowing if he will ever make it out. So Ash somehow convinces his mom to let Pichu stay._

Ash places the Pokéball in front of Pichu. While Ash could force Pichu in, he didn't feel right about doing it. Pichu looks at him, wondering if Ash was doing what he think he is doing. He was surprise to see his eyes and briefly wondered what happened to his sunglasses. But when their eyes met, Pichu saw something in those eyes he never seen before. Something he never thought he will ever see.

_When he notice Ash's eyes where fogged up, he knew he had to stay with him. Though it wasn't because of the cloud-up eyes. It was the lack of life in them. He wanted to make this human happy again, to feel again. Pichu didn't know how or when but He was determined to bring the light back in those eyes. Now if only the mother would let him stay._

Pichu looks at Ash, who is now standing as a barrier between Pichu and the Growlithe. Pichu saw, no, felt Ash's aura intensify more than it ever had been. As he looks between the Pokéball and Ash, safety and his savior, his brother, memories and thoughts clouded his mind. The feeling of warmth and strength surges through his small body. The next thing Pichu notice was climbing on Ash's shoulder and jumping off. Gathering the energy from the storm, Pichu let out a mighty battle cry and an explosion of electricity.

_Only in the face of death do we truly live._

The storm has passed and the tranquil of the setting sun brings peace to the land that has seen so much. For Ash, it was the warm rays that woke him up. The first thing he notice was he is in immense pain. But then he notice he wasn't alone, as memories came rushing back. The attacks, the Growlithe, a warm light and one other. One that means so much more to him than his life! The only reason he didn't jump up was because he knew the one he wants is right next to him, alive.

The warm rays are what woke Pichu up. The first thing he notice was the immense pain. Especially the pain in his arm. But when his eyes locked to that of the boy he wanted to protect, the pain seemed bearable. And the light he wanted to see was still burning in his eyes, though dying down. And his smile just seems warmer and brighter than the sun.

Neither of the two says anything, just smiles. What can they say? They didn't know why but they looked to the sky. Ash saw a massive rose gold aura flying overhead while Pichu saw a massive golden bird flying through a rainbow. They just stared at it until it was out of sight. Both wondering what that was.

**"There are still many mysteries that have yet to be uncovered,"** the Pokédex, which is in between them, explains. Sirens could be heard coming in their direction. However, Ash and Pichu barely heard it as they fell into unconsciousness.

When Officer Jenny agrees to investigate the electrical explosion in the area, after confiscating the Pokémon and arresting the teens, she never expected to find an unconscious boy, Pichu and a pack of Growlithe in the middle of a charred field. She figures the Growlithe must belong to the teens since there were five Pokémon left unaccounted for and they all had the same Pokémon. Plus, Growlithe don't live in these woods. Figuring this can wait until later, Officer Jenny now has the problem of transporting everyone. She grabs her radio only to find out its busted.

"This is not my day," she sighs.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue this story? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery, Reunion and Thieves

Authors note: I do not own Pokémon! I did the Pokémon games of be a lot better, Ash would win one league and we would watch new trainers start from the beginning of their journeys.

I'd like to start out with saying I am very very sorry for those very very long update. Writing isn't exactly my strength and this last Christmas I got the Dragon NaturallySpeaking program but I just installed it, like, two days ago. The majority of this chapter was written before Christmas and I don't really think it's that good but you guys are the judges.

Does anyone know how I could get a beta reader for this story? If you are interested, or can help, PM me.

Now for the moment you all been waiting for: the full chapter 2!

* * *

Pain. It's the only thing I can feel right now. Sounds echo loudly in my head. Even though they are familiar, I don't recognize the sounds. Did I mention my head hurts? No? Well, it does. And my body feels so heavy.

The voices are echoing in my head again. I hear voices that sounds like… Mom? What is she doing here? Wait! Where is here, anyway? Am I in the hospital again? What happened…?

Let me think, I remember Professor Oak wants me to deliver a package to Gary, who ran away sometime last night. We were at the Picnic Arena doing one final lessons and Blue had done an amazing display that I couldn't see. After that, the locals found out I became a Pokémon Trainer and swarm me. If it wasn't for Spearow they probably would never get off. On the way, we met up with some bullies trying to…

I Remember Now! They were beating a Pokémon to death! The Pokédex said that the injuries are too severe to move and it gave me a Healball to catch it in! Those mean bullies threaten to kill us because of what we've seen! Pichu and I distracted them long enough for me to catch it but Pichu got stabbed! I picked him up and the Pokémon from the Picnic Arena came and got us a chance to run off!

But those bullies chased us to a cliff near a waterfall. I had to jump. Then my backpack got snagged on something and we were pulled out. A strange girl then asks if we were okay but I Didn't Know How Bad The Stab Is! And she thought I had something to do with it! Good thing my Pokédex can speak for me.

But those bullies found us and they threatened to kill her too. She sent out a Pokémon and they laughed but she gave me her bike and told me where to go. Even though I feel weird around her, she is pretty nice and tough. I hope she made it out alright. She sacrificed so much just so I could get away.

But I didn't, those fire dog Pokémon tracked me down! The thunderstorm didn't help very much. And when we fell to the ground, I put the Pokéball I got for Pichu on the ground. After I made sure he understood I got up. At least one of us will live. But he didn't go in! He jumped on my shoulder with a warm energy I can't recognize and uses the thunderstorm to power-up his Thundershock!

I must have black-out because the last thing I remember is waking up to his eyes, looking at me. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel it. I was so glad he was still alive, and I'm sure he was glad I survived. Then I felt this energy and looked up. I don't know what it was but it had a beautiful golden-rose aura. I'd like to think it was looking at us. The Pokédex said something but I can't remember what it was, I must have black-out again.

Wait! If I am in the hospital, where's Pichu!? I sure hope he isn't dead! Maybe he is healing at the Pokémon Center. But They Would Think He Attacked Me And Put Him Down! I have to get out of here. No matter how much pain I'm in, or how tired I feel, I have to save him!

* * *

"He's an Aura User! Surely he can use his aura to heal himself!" Delia said, keeping her voice low so the twins don't hear. They had left Ash's room a half hour ago with no changes. The young doctor in front of her shook his head before he spoke. "I'm sorry Ms. Phoenix but your son needs certain functions from the brain in order to use that ability." Delia paces, trying to think of something.

"Ms. Phoenix, I'm telling you your son will not make it off life-support this time," the doctor said. Ms. Phoenix, aka, Delia who is pacing in the waiting room, wouldn't hear of it.

"Did you check his brainwaves?" she asks, trying hard not to get angry. But if you have to go through this many times a year, it can get frustrating, especially when they were wrong every time. The doctor shook his head.

"There is no need to. His brain has been damage gravely before this. I only say this for the best of your child. Please don't make him suffer more than he has." Before Delia could say anything, a nurse came running up to them.

"He isn't in his room," she whispered in a panic tone. The doctor turns to look at her. "Who's missing?" he asks her. "Ash Phoenix." After she said his name the doctor ran to his room. Delia moves to her twins.

"What's going on, mom?" one girl with brown hair and blue eyes asks while the other one is still playing. Both of them are seven years old. Delia smiled at them, trying to reassure them everything will be alright. "Mommy has to go check in on Ash. I want the two of you to stay right here. Okay?" the other one, with blue-green hair and blue eyes, spoke up. "Okay. Then we go see Pichu!"

"Yes, then we'll go see Pichu." Delia tries to be happy but the mention of Pichu made her angry. It wasn't because she thought Pichu harmed Ash; it was because the doctors are not only trying to convince her to take Ash off life-support but also to put Pichu down. He harmed a human. And the rules state that if a human was ever harmed then the Pokémon should be put down, unless for the trained Pokémon if the trainer is responsible.

Delia calms down as much as she can before arriving at her son's room. The doctors and nurses hurried in and out of the room, trying to figure out what happened. Security has also been notified incase Ash, or a possibility of kidnappers, are still in the hospital. Delia takes one look at the room before she heads back to her twins.

"Ai, give that back!" the blue-green hair said to her twin. Ai, the brown hair twin, stuck her tongue out. "Tough luck, Amber!" she taunts before running off. Amber screams in frustration before giving chase. Delia grabs both girls when they ran by her.

"What are you two doing, acting like five year olds? Haven't I taught you better?" she scolds. Both girls look at their feet. When they haven't spoken, Delia continues. "I thought I taught you how to be responsible. You two took really good care of Ash during the past couple of years. Imagine how he would feel when he finds out you two are acting like this. Now I don't want to see this behavior out of both you or by Arceus you will NOT be going on a Pokémon Journey until you both are eighteen! Do I Make Myself Clear?" "Yes Ma'am/Mom," the twins said as one.

"Good, now how about the two of you apologize to each other and then we can check in on Pichu?" The twins apologize and then went to put the toys away. Delia meanwhile went to talk to a nurse about her plans.

"I'm going over to the Pokémon Center to take care of a few things. If the doctors or the officers want to talk to me, please tell them where I am." The nurse nods at her requests. "Of course, Ms. Phoenix, I will inform them." And with that, Delia told the twins it was time to leave and they head out the door. "Mom, where's Ash?" Amber asks.

* * *

Monitors beep, signaling life. The injured Pokémon too weak to be in their Pokéballs lay quietly on beds. A figure sneaks past them. There are only two Pokémon this person is trying to find. Both are badly hurt but one is a danger to others while the other is too far gone. Why Nurse Joy insisted they keep them alive is beyond this person's knowledge.

Finally finding them, the person waits in the shadows until the Nurse Pokémon are gone. It didn't take too long; they were just checking their vital signs. Once they were out of the room, the figure steps out of the shadows. Pulling out a vial that contains medicine to put Pokémon down, the person inserts a small syringe to get the liquid out. Then the person walks up to the small mouse and the unknown Pokémon, ready to end their life. However, something attacks and the person has no choice but to scream.

"What do you mean, don't put the Pichu down? It attacked a disabled boy, who isn't a trainer!" Nurse Joy said to the Officer Jenny who was on scene. They were busy talking about the Pokémon she brought in. Officer Jenny sighs before trying to explain. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Pichu didn't attack his trainer; he was already in the way! Look…" before Officer Jenny could bring out the evidence, they heard a scream.

"That sounds like Ann, my assistance nurse!" Nurse Joy said as she looks down the hall where the scream came from. Both women ran down the halls to the room where the said Pokémon are resting. The Chancey are already in there and are checking the two Pokémon like something was wrong with them even though the machines aren't doing anything. Ann, who is in her early teens and is wearing a navy blue nurse dress, is against the wall farthest from the two Pokémon, holding a syringe, with a boy in hospital clothing in front of the two Pokémon. His body was twitching like crazy.

"Ann! What is going on here?" Nurse Joy asks the girl. Officer Jenny picks the vial that was on the floor. "That crazy boy attacked me!" Ann said, pointing a finger at said boy. Nurse Joy looks at the boy before turning her attention back to her Assistance Nurse. Ann became a little nervous when Nurse Joy looks at her instead of taking care of the boy.

"And what are you doing in here? You know you are not supposed to be caring for the Pokémon since the last incident!" The incident Nurse Joy is talking about was a mix-up on medication. Ann was supposed to put pain killers in a Pokémon suffering from severe injuries but she instead, put in a drug that puts the Pokémon to eternal sleep. The very same drug that Officer Jenny is now holding and is currently showing Nurse Joy. Ann didn't notice and was currently trying to find an excuse.

"I just wanted to make sure the Pokémon are taken well care of," she says. Then she remembers the needle in her hand and quickly hid it in her pocket. Of course, it was too late. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny had already seen it but they decide to let her admit it.

"And how did this vial end up here?" Officer Jenny asks. Ann bit her lip before speaking. "I don't know, maybe one of the Chancey brought it in." Nurse Joy shook her head. "The Chancey here aren't allowed to touch it, you know that! And don't say it was the boy trying to frame you! Only certified employees are allowed to get this stuff from the back."

"And I'm certain we will find this vial came from the back as well as your fingerprints," Officer Jenny added. Then Nurse joy walks up to Ann with her hand outstretched. "Give me the syringe, Ann. And until further notice, your nurse license is suspended. And I give Officer Jenny the right to look into the incident," she says. Knowing there isn't a way out, Ann reaches into her pocket and pulls out the syringe. But instead of giving it to Nurse Joy, she uses it as a weapon.

**"Nurse Joy!"** a Chancey yells as she moves in between the nurse and Ann. Her reaction was faster than anyone else, including Ash. The momentum gathered in the lunge prevented Ann from stopping and the syringe and its contents enter the Chancey's bloodstream. The Nurse Pokémon loses conscious immediately.

"Ann Foster! You are under arrest for Pokémon endangerment and for assault with a deadly weapon!" Officer jenny said as she grabs the girl's arms. Nurse Joy and the other Chancey are busy working to save their fellow nurse's life. Officer Jenny, saying the rights, leads Ann out of the room in handcuffs. Meanwhile the boy, if you haven't guessed, Ash, strokes the hair of the unknown Pokémon. The said Pokémon relaxes under his touch. Nurse Joy and the Chancey take their friend to the ER to try to save her life, leaving Ash and his Pokémon alone in the room.

**'Are you okay, Ash?'** a catlike voice spoke in his head. Blue, the apparently blue Mew, appeared right next to him. When Ash didn't respond, Blue moved in closer. **'I'm sorry for what happened. Perhaps if I was there...' **_"Don't worry about it."_ Blue had to look at Ash to realize he had just spoken with his aura. Something he doesn't do very often, if ever. After reading his mind, Blue understood where Ash was coming from. Had it been there, it too would have been seriously hurt.

_"Can I call you Rose?"_ Ash asks suddenly, using his aura. Blue was taken back at that. First, what's wrong with Blue? Second, it doesn't like to be compared with a beautiful flower. Just because it's female doesn't mean it like female things! In fact, Mew would rather be known as an 'it' than a 'she'!

_"Blue is the name of one of the Kanto Trio. And you know I am not a fan of the Kanto Trio,"_ Ash's aura said, though obviously hurt. _"And even though Roses are beautiful, they have thorns to protect themselves. And they can survive winter, something some flowers can't do. I guess what I'm saying is, even though Roses are beautiful you have to be careful with them and they are strong. Like you."_ This made Blue think about what he had said.

**'When you put it that way, Rose is a very excellent name. But since I do like the name Blue, how about a compromise? My full name is Blue Rose. You can call me Rose while others can call me Blue! How does that sound?' **Ash smiled at this suggestion but he continues to stroke the unknown Pokémon's mane. Stroking the Pokémon seems to help with his twitching, even though he just wants it to know that he will take care of it. The newly named Blue Rose looks at the Pokémon.

**'Do you know what Pokémon this is?'** Ash looks at his friend which made Blue Rose chuckles in embarrassment. **'Right, you were denied learning about Pokémon. And I know this Pokémon isn't native to Kanto and Johto. Where it lives and what it is, I don't know. I haven't learned much about Pokémon not native to Kanto and Johto and I'm still pretty young myself.' **Ash nods in understanding though he does wish he knew what this Pokémon's name is.

They sat in silence for about an hour before a Chancey came in to check in on Pichu. Aside from the burnt fur from the electric overload and the exhaustion of his electricity, Pichu is expected to make a full recovery in the morning. The unknown Pokémon, however, is lucky to be alive and isn't expected to fully recover for at least a week. Oh, and Delia is there to see how Pichu is recovering. Since the twitching has all but stopped, Ash decides to try to talk to his mom and tell her about his errand. Besides, maybe he could convince her to help him take care of the unknown Pokémon.

* * *

Delia was not in a good mood. Not only were the doctors forcing her to make a hard and, in her mind, the completely wrong decision with no feelings to how she feels, but the drivers in the city nearly ran her and her daughters over many times, even though they had the right of way! A trip that would only take a half hour walking took them nearly three times the amount. And the only reason she wanted to walk instead of taking a taxi is she doesn't trust the drivers at all. It doesn't help that its rush hour.

Delia pushes the thought to the back of her mind. Thank goodness her daughters don't understand just how many times they were almost killed today. If they had known they wouldn't want to come into the city again. Once they arrived at the Pokémon Center, Delia asks the girls to play nicely in the kids' area while she checks in on Pichu. They wanted to protest but she wouldn't hear any of it. She also reminds them that if they fight then they will not go on a Pokémon Journey, or even own a Pokémon, until they are eighteen! So here she is, standing alone, waiting for the Chancey to bring her news on how Pichu is. And if her suspicion is right, Ash should be in the room with him.

"Chancey!" Delia turns her head to where the voice is coming from. Coming out from the back was the Chancey she asks to check in on Pichu and behind her is Ash in his hospital gown. Delia couldn't hold herself back and she ran to her son, embracing him in a tight hug. While Ash doesn't mind hugs, he is uncomfortable with, and hates, tight ones and it seems his mom forgot.

"Oh Ash. I thought I might never see you again!" she said trying hard not to cry. She might show she is okay but deep down she is broken. Only Ash knew this and silently blames himself for it. Even though she needs the hug, Ash felt scared and wanted out. He let out a grunt noise so she knows he is trying to tell her something.

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot." Delia apologizes as she loosens her grip. Ash wasted no time at all. He moves away from her and started moving his arms. He was moving them so fast she couldn't understand him, and his twitching wasn't helping. She grabs his arms and told him to slow down. Ash nods his head before trying again.

"I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. But Professor Oak needed me to go on this errand and Pichu was with me so I didn't think anything would happen. I'm sorry I got hurt but Pichu had nothing to do with it! Please don't put him down," he said in sign language. And with that, Ash went numb again.

"Don't worry, Ash. I will never take something so important from you. But what errand are you doing? And why is it so important that you had to leave without telling me?" Before Ash could reply, Officer Jenny came in the center riding her bike. Nurse Joy came out from the back.

"We have a driveway, you know," she said while wondering how to get the skid marks off the freshly polished floor. "This is a Pokémon Emergency! I wasn't sure how much time I had before you decide to put him down," she explains while her passenger jumps out of the sidecar, holding onto a charred bike and runs over to Ash.

"Is Pichu ok? Did he die of the stab wound? Why are you wearing a hospital gown and WHY IS MY BIKE FRIED!?" the girl from the river asks Ash. "What stab wound?" Delia asks the girl before Ash could give his answer. Behind them, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are in an argument of their own, which Delia overhears.

"The law states that if a Pokémon ever harms a human, unless at the fault of the trainer, then I have every right to put them down." Officer Jenny sighs as she tries once again to explain. Delia walks over to them since she is certain it involves her son's Pichu. "Only for aggressive wild Pokémon and those with a history of violence. This one is neither. In fact, he is a train Pokémon and only the trainer can agree to put him down." Delia couldn't take it anymore.

"My son is not a Pokémon Trainer and YOU," pointing her finger to Nurse Joy, "will not put Pichu down. That little creature has been the best thing to happen to my Ash and I will not let you take that away from him!" Both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy cringe at her tone. However, they refuse to let that stop them from doing their jobs.

"Ms. Phoenix, I understand that but the rules state…" the nurse started. "That Pichu isn't a danger to anyone!" Delia interrupted. If anger can be visible, steam would be coming out of her ears. Officer Jenny went in between the women before a fight broke out.

"Ladies PLEASE! Stop this and let's talk things through!" her words fell upon deaf ears as the two continue their argument. Meanwhile, Ash pulls the girl away from the scene before it got out of hand. He pulls her to the room where Pichu and his unknown Pokémon are resting. Ai and Amber also follows, though they tried to not let themselves known.

"What Happened!?" the girl asks when she saw the state both Pokémon were in. Ash held his finger to his lips, signaling silence. He walks past her and grabs the twins. Before they could make a noise, Ash covers their mouths and then put a finger to his lips, again signaling silence. Then he pulls a chair in between Pichu and the unknown Pokémon and begins stroking the unknown Pokémon's mane. He stops for a moment to ask the girl some questions.

"Do you understand sing language?" he signs. He is mildly surprised when she answered "Yes." Still, he was hesitant to tell the story with the twins in the room. As luck would have it, a Chancey came in and took the two out. Ai and Amber didn't want to go but they didn't fight either. Once the twins were gone, the girl turns to face Ash.

"Okay, so what's the story?" she asks. Ash began to sign the whole story with the girl asking questions since his twitching was making it hard to understand. He told her about the aide, the bullies and her fishing him out. She told him what she had done to those bullies, which was pretty funny. 'Note to self, don't make her angry,' Ash thought. Then he went back to telling her what happened after he left. What surprised her most wasn't the fact he would sacrifice himself to save Pichu but the fact that Pichu would make the same sacrifice for him!

"And then I woke up in a hospital room. They are probably wondering where I am." The girl nods when he finished his story, though it was more of an 'I heard you but I don't know how to react' kind of nod. The girl walks up to the unknown Pokémon. However, she stopped herself from touching it.

"So why are you here and not at the hospital?" she asks but her eyes are still on the Pokémon. Ash shrugs before signing. "When I remembered what happened I also remembered they would see Pichu as a danger and put him down. I couldn't allow that to happen so I woke up and left." The girl looks at him for a moment.

"Wow. You must love him a lot if you woke up hours after that blast. You should have been dead, or out for at least a week!" She brought up a good point. If she hadn't said that he had been out for hours he wouldn't have known how long he had been out. And to makes thing worst, he has no idea how to convince his mom on letting him leave. His condition won't allow it and medication never really worked well. But if he doesn't leave then Gary would be… No. He will leave, even if he had to run away. He will find Gary!

**'I'm glad you got that sorted out.'** Blue Rose said in his mind, making him jump slightly. Ash hopes it was only in his mind, he didn't want to tell the girl about her.** 'Now if you are going to keep the Pokédex, how about giving it a name? So you don't have to call it 'Pokédex' all the time. I was thinking calling it, Zerone.'** Ash rolled his eyes at Blue Rose. Only she would want to name a computer. The girl just walks past him and started to stroke the unknown Pokémon.

"Strange, it doesn't look like… but it feels like one," she mutters to herself. Ash tuned out right then. Many thoughts went through his mind. The number one thing that he was thinking, how was he supposed to survive out there, alone? The only thing he could think of was taking the twins with him. But then he would have to take care of them as well. And he knew his mother needs time alone. If he asks her to come along it would only cause more stress.

"Hey, ASH!" Ash jumped when he heard someone yelling his name. The only person in there with him is the girl and she didn't look too happy, her aura showed a lot of anger towards him though it calmed down when she realize she got his attention.

"Finally, I have been calling you name for about a minute. Now why don't we see your mom and get this mess cleaned up, okay?" The girl then grabs Ash's hand and pulls him out of the room. Ash took one last glance to see if his Pokémon would be alright without him. He also had no idea where Blue Rose had gone but hope she is okay.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you would need Ash for this. Couldn't one of the aides be enough? Surely they have enough time now," the voice of Delia said with concern. Ash was glad to hear his mom's voice and not the three arguing, though he does wonder why they stopped.

"I'm sorry Delia, but Ash is the only one both Gary and I trust," The voice on a video phone made Ash freeze for a moment. 'Wait, Professor Oak? Why is he on the phone?' he thought as he walks towards his mother. "I'm sorry this happened but I… Oh, hello Ash. Good to see you awake," the professor said, looking at Ash who just nods.

"What's going on?" the girl asks. She was holding Ash up since his spasms prevent him from holding himself up, for now. Ash could tell that his mother is getting more frustrated as time goes on. Perhaps he should tell her now.

"Maybe this could explain it," the voice of Officer Jenny said as she brings something out of her pocket. Whatever it is has to be opened because Ash heard a click and a few button being pressed. Ash jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

**"My Name Is Dexter; I Am A Pokédex Design For Pokémon Trainer Ash Phoenix. If Lost Or Stolen I Cannot Be Replace."** Then Dexter went to explain what has happened that day. Ash could hear Blue Rose whining in his head about the name, wanting it to be Zerone or something. Delia was still not happy with the information.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" her voice is facing the video phone. "You know Ash isn't capable of taking care of himself! What makes you think he can be a Pokémon Trainer, or even WALK to the next town WITHOUT help!?" The Pokémon Professor cleared his throat.

"Like I said, I didn't know this would happen. Ash and Pichu knows not to get into situations they can't handle. And Ash is more than capable of handling Pokémon; Pichu is a very good example," he said, though Ash could swear that the Professor was hiding something. Like he knew it was true even though Ash only took care of Pichu. He would have to ask about that later.

"I Don't Care On What You Think! Ash Is Coming Home With Me And That's Final! If you want Gary to come home then ask someone else." Then Delia grabs Ash's hand and tries to leave. "Come on Ash, let's get you home. And don't worry; I'll pick Pichu up in the morning. Ai, Amber! Let's go." Ash, however, refuses to leave and plants his bare feet in the ground. Considering how bad his spasms are, this is an amazing feat! No pun intended. In the background, Nurse Joy is calling up an Elétrica Yellow to retrieve her now fully healed Pokémon.

"Ash!" Delia tries to drag Ash out of the center but Ash refuse, eventually getting his arm free and began signing. Of course Delia was in no mood to deal with it and tries again to bring Ash home. Even the twins wanted to leave but Ash was making it difficult and is grunting what sounds like "No" and backs away. Finally, Dexter spoke up for him.

**"'Gary Is My Friend. We Made A Promise To Each Other That We Have Each Other's Backs. I Do Not Trust Anyone To Handle This And While I Know I Have Limitations I Want To Find Gary Myself. You May Bring Me Home But I Will Leave. And I Won't Stop Until I Find Him. So, Mom, You Can Let Me Go Right Now And I Promise You That I Will Take Care Of Myself, Or I Can Run Away And Never Return. Don't Make Me Want To Leave You Forever. It's Your Choice.'"**

As Delia looks into her sons eyes, she knows that he means every word. But to let him go on his own in this condition worries her. But she knows Ash. He would not stop until everyone he loves is happy; at least, that was the Ash before the incident. It didn't help when the twins ask if they could tag along to make sure he is well. Think about it; two seven-year-olds on a dangerous journey with a disabled ten-year-old? If that doesn't spell 'disaster', she doesn't know what does.

"Excuse me, Ms. Phoenix." Delia turns her head to where the girl stood. "Your son won't be alone. I will be traveling with him," she explains.

"I'm sorry. But what makes you think you can take care of my son?" she asks the girl, trying to be polite. Besides, why would a mother let a stranger take care of her vulnerable son? The girl seems to have notice.

"Well, you see…" she grabs something from her bag and held it in front of Delia. It's a standard Pokéball. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer myself. I can travel with him and make sure he would be fine. I promise." Delia, however, wasn't convinced. But before she could say anything, a Pikachu and a Raichu ran up to them.

**"Master's Son, Mistress! How have you been?"** the Raichu said. He stopped the Pikachu from going too close to Ash. Ash backed away from the Pikachu but tries to get closer to Raichu as Delia went to check out the Chu's. Her eyes locked with the Raichu.

"Hmm, you do look familiar…" she says since she can't understand Poké speech. The Raichu's eyes lit up since he knows they had met before. The Pikachu looks between them and the boy.

**"Why did you call them 'Master's son' and 'Mistress'? Are they related to my Mistress? The boy looks just like her, only with shorter hair that has no yellow in it and is nicer," **it asks the older Raichu. Raichu wasn't sure how to answer so he stayed quiet.

"Pikachu, Raichu! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" an angry female voice demanded. Pikachu just looks at Raichu with a 'what did I just say' look. A ten-year-old girl, that looks a lot like Ash, comes up and she isn't happy. Delia remembers her immediately but was too stunned to say anything.

**"Elétrica Yellow. She Is A Newly License Trainer Who Specializes In Electric Types. Her Current Pokémon Is Pikachu, Her Starter. The Raichu Is Borrowed From Her Father So It Will Be No Surprise If He Does Not Listen To Her. She Also Has Yet To Inform Professor Oak Of Her Travels. Would You Like Me To Remember Her Pokédex Identification Code For Contacts And Updates?"** Dexter said as if it was a Pokémon entry. Who knew the Pokédex's could communicate like that? However, Elétrica doesn't care at the moment. She just wants her Pokémon.

"You promised Father that you wouldn't run off and what do you do? YOU AND THAT STUPID PIKACHU RAN OFF!" She yells at them. Ash ducked as Delia went towards the girl.

"B.G.!" her voice sounding like a scold. To everyone else, the girl paled as she turns to face the woman. She makes a nervous smile and let out a nervous giggle when she saw who it was.

"Hi Mom. I didn't see you there," she said as she tries to look for a way out. However, Delia was unimpressed with her.

"How could you say those things to your Pokémon?" she asks, keeping her voice calm, to her apparent daughter.

"Because it's true! Pikachu should know that I am the master and obey every word I say! The stupid thing doesn't listen to me!" she yells while stomping her feet to make her point. Ash was certain that she is throwing a temper tantrum. He also knew that his mom would have her hands on her hips right now, to show she isn't happy or something like that.

"B.G. the only reason Pikachu doesn't listen to you is because it doesn't feel you have enough experience with handling it. And don't say your father taught you everything, he specializes in fire types not electric," Delia said while keeping her voice calm though it was firm towards the end.

"My name is NOT B.G.! Pikachu is a stupid Pokémon! You Are NOT MY MOTHER! AND ASH WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER DEAD!" she yells. If Delia wasn't angry before, she is now. Delia takes a deep breath to calm down before she spoke.

"I know your father has raised you better than that! And if this is how you are going to act then WE are going to have a talk with your father! Raichu! Make sure she doesn't leave, I need to get her father on the phone." And with that, she turns towards the phones while Raichu and Pikachu made sure a nervous Elétrica follows.

"Wow. I didn't know you had an interesting family, Ash," the girl said to him. Ash couldn't move, besides the twitching. His own sister HATES him. Even worst, she WANTS him dead. It was bad enough that everyone in Pallet Town thinks he should die, but his family as well? His body couldn't take it anymore and without warning he collapse. But before his body made contact with the floor, vines wrapped around him and gently lower him to the ground. Running footsteps could be heard.

"Onion, why did you… ASH!" a female voice said. Then the running footsteps went faster and came to a halt next to Ash. Ash starts to lose conscious but before the silence and numbness could fully consume him; he feels his head moving onto the female's lap while her inaudible voice echoes in his mind.

A lovely sent of lavender fills the air. I can feel my body relax which is a feat in itself since that day. What I mean is my body doesn't feel as tense now. I wish I could stay like this forever.

"Is he going to be alright?" the girl from the lake asks. I can't believe I still remember her. Especially since I don't really remember that much. Silence followed for a moment but the lap vibrated as though there is movement in the body.

"I don't know. I hadn't seen him in years and I am not a doctor," the voice of a second female replies. For a moment I wonder who this girl is. And what does she mean she hasn't seen me in years? Before my mind can process this, a new set of footsteps walks up to the girls before stopping.

"Fire-Pit and Onion made this tea. Do you think this would help?" a new voice of a boy somewhere near the age of the two girls spoke to them. At least, I think he is talking to them. I can't respond nor do I want to, and I don't think there is anyone else near here that he would talk to.

"I don't know, Fire. I'm not a doctor! How did you make the tea so fast and why are you wearing oven mitts?" the new girl asks. Okay so the boy's name is Fire… why does that name sound familiar?

"Fire-Pit thought it was a great idea to flamethrower the pot and then the mug, just to make sure the water is hot enough. I'm glad that Onion had enough sense not to be near the flames. And the water sprinklers didn't come on." Okay, so that kind of sounds funny. Too bad I lost my will to laugh a long time ago. Wait… Fire-Pit? Onion? What kind of names are they? What Pokémon do they have anyway? And who are these people?

**"Leaf Green. She Is A Newly License Trainer Who Specializes In Grass Types. Her Current Pokémon Is Bulbasuar, Her Starter. Fire Red. He Is A Newly License Trainer Who Specializes In Fire Types. His Current Pokémon Is Charmander, His Starter. They Also Has Yet To Inform Professor Oak Of Their Travels. Would You Like Me To Remember Their Pokédex Identification Code For Contacts And Updates?"** Good old Dexter, reading my thoughts and scaring everyone around us as usual. Or it will be the usual once we get out of here. Dexter's voice startled the girl, at least, since I felt her jump.

"What was that? Where is that voice coming from?" both Fire and Leaf ask in alarm at the same time. Pretty soon, I could hear more footsteps headed this way. I think its Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. That reminds me, how long had I been out?

"What's going on here?" Yep, that's Officer Jenny. I can't tell if she thinks they are trying to hurt me or she's a bit worried that I might need medical help. Wait… are my eyes open? It's hard to tell.

"I don't know. His mother had just left and I didn't realize he collapse until I heard her voice calling for him. When I turned around the Bulbasuar had his vines wrapped around his body and was putting him down gently. Then Leaf, the girl, came up and brought out some Lavender Incense and then called to her brother to borrow his Charmander to light them. His twitching seems to calm down and the boy, Fire, made some tea in about one minute. Then his Pokédex started talking and surprised us. I think it malfunctioned or something," the lake girl said. I really have to get her name.

What a minute, Dexter didn't malfunction! I guess my eyes are closed or else they would have known… or not. I don't know! I don't really care about this anymore. Maybe everyone is right; I'm better off dead. Of course Pichu wouldn't like it… Wait! How's Pichu! If I had been out for a couple of minutes then Nurse Joy wouldn't have time to put him down.

"It's that cursed Pichu. He did this! I told you he's a danger!" Man, Nurse Joy's voice sounds like venom. Wait! She just said… But Dexter said… No! HOW DARE SHE! Pichu save my life! Now she is going to convince these two new trainers the lie she believes! I Won't Allow That! Dexter! Do Something!

**"I Am Equipped With A Special Technology That Allows Me To Read Aura As Though They Are Words. Even Though Ash Cannot Open His Eyes Do To Exhaustion, His Aura Indicates He Is Very Much Awake And Is Not Happy With What You Said About His Pokémon Brother."** Thank-you Dexter.

"IT ATTACKED A DISABLED BOY!" Oh, she does NOT give up, does she? I so badly want to harm her for treating my brother like that! Of course Pichu wouldn't like that. And truth be told, neither will I in the long run. But it would feel so good right now.

"If it is dangerous then why haven't you put it down? I mean, that does seem like the best option." Fire did NOT Just Said THAT! How could he? He doesn't know the story!

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? You don't know what happened!" the lake-girl snaps. Well, at least she believes the truth. And it sounds like Officer Jenny is about to give up.

"I have to agree with my brother here." That's it. I don't want to be here, or on her lap, any longer. Dexter, isn't there anything you can do?

**"If I May: I Can Recreate The Event Using My Holographic Imaging System."** Thank-you Dexter I hope this works… Wait! You Have A Holographic Imaging System? What is that exactly?

"No offence but what exactly is this 'Holographic Imaging System' of yours." That's a great way to voice my thoughts, Officer Jenny. I guess great thoughts do think alike.

**"The Holographic Imaging System Is A Program I Have To Recreate Certain Events; Normally For The Use Of Professor Oak To Better Understand The Journey Ash Takes, Since He Can't Speak. I Use Little Micro Cameras To Record Everything, From The Path Ash Takes, The People He Meets And The Pokémon Battles He Participates In. Then I Use The Cameras To Create A Holographic Field And Replay The Events As They Happened. I Could Also Use This To Create Different Scenarios To See If A Better Choice Could Have Been Made. Of Course The Imaging Software In The Scenarios Is Not Complete So The Images Will Be Fuzzy. Observe."**

I could tell that the people around me don't want to see this but Dexter didn't really give them a choice in the matter. But it's weird, like an electrical pulse or static or something. But the weirder part is that I could SEE it! Not with my eyes but with the feeling of electricity that surrounds me, similar to aura though not quite. The problem is this is one memory I don't want to see yet. Ai, Amber, please take me to see Pichu.

* * *

"Hey, can we watch? I want to know what happened to my brother," Ai said since she and Amber overheard Dexter. How long had they been there, anyway? Amber nodded before replying, "Yeah, me too." However, the girl from the lake had other ideas.

"I'm sorry, girls, but could you please take Ash to see Pichu? I'm sure he would appreciate having you two with him through this difficult time." Ai wanted to complain but Amber quickly reminded her about their mother's threat so they agreed. Even though he didn't show it, Ash was more than happy to have his sisters' right by his side. Even if they are just holding him up.

Once they were gone, Dexter began the Holographic Imaging System before any of the five could back out. It was a weird sensation, the electrical field necessary to create it made an uncomfortable feeling but not too bad. A dark bubble surrounds the group that blocks out the sounds and light of the center.

"Great. Now if Pokémon need medical attention they would have to wait until this is done. Whenever that is," Nurse Joy said, obviously annoyed.

"Well, if you had just LISTEN to the WHOLE story, and NOT assume that the Pichu was TRYING to kill him, none of us would be in this mess! Besides, doesn't the Chancey know what they are doing?" the lake girl commented, clearly on the Pichu's side. Though her last question did made Nurse Joy send glare/daggers at her.

"Would you two stop it? The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to work. I still haven't finished all of the paperwork and I don't have anyone who can finish it for me!" snapped Officer Jenny. Neither Nurse Joy nor the girl said anything after that.

The dark bubble started to for colors and sounds. However, Dexter made sure that the beating sound has been down-played for the young trainers. No need to scare them on their first day of their journey. Although the sight was something else and Dexter couldn't tone it down good enough. [I am not going to describe the scene.]

"I can't believe that there are people who would do that to a defenseless Pokémon and enjoy it!" Fire said when he saw the beating. Leaf agrees but she had her hand over her mouth and was in shock to answer vocally.

"It's a big world and unfortunately there are people who don't understand the importance of kindness and respect for nature and its creatures," the girl said with sadness in her voice and eyes. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny both agree and wished they could do more than what they can to stop those kinds of people.

"What happened to that Spearow? Doesn't it belong to Ash?" Leaf said when she finally could speak. Everyone had notice the little Spearow but hadn't thought much of it since it was flying away. "Maybe it was a friend of Pichu and he told it to leave," the girl said though isn't so sure herself.

The good news is now Officer Jenny knows the bullies meant to kill Ash and his Pichu and can add 'attempted murder' to their charge. She would need the video as evidence. Of course Officer Jenny and the girl were sort of prepared when the trainers each sent out one Graveler. Which is illegal since only one trainer can fight at a time in Kanto unless said otherwise but the opposing Trainer MUST have that amount of Pokémon.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Fire exclaims when he saw that. Leaf turns her face to her brother with a mischievous smile on her face. "I guess they are afraid of a blind kid and his Pichu," she says with a giggle. The thought of it made him smile and laugh internally but this is serious stuff so he refuses to let the giggle escape his lips. Even though seeing the bullies run around, trying to get his brother is pretty funny. Knowing Ash is alright makes it easier to watch. Besides, how bad can it be?

"Is it just me or is there music playing?" Nurse Joy asks suddenly. The whole group went quiet to hear the sound she does. And there it was, two harps, one electrical and the other one not, playing as one yet as two separate instruments. "Yeah, I hear it." Leaf said as the music seems to soothe her nerves as well as the others. They barely registered the scene before her, namely Ash getting the Healball from Dexter to catch the unknown Pokémon.

"PICHU!" The scream of Pichu made the tension come back as they can now see how far these bullies are willing to go. They silently cheered when Ash knocked the bully with the knife off his feet! Of course it was short lived when the bully stood back up and got ready to kill them. Their attention turns to the forest where a Spearow cried. Then a stampede of Pokémon came out of the trees.

"Where did all of these Pokémon come from?" Fire asks while trying to avoid being trampled on. It was pretty comedic since the Pokémon are holograms and therefore cannot harm the viewers. However, they were realistic enough that only the girl from the lake wasn't trying to dodge them. Finally, she has enough and she snaps at them.

"Would you stop trying to get out of the way? They're holograms! They are made of light and therefore cannot trample you!" They started saying things like, "Oh, yeah", and "I forgot". They were so busy trying to dodge the holograms they didn't see a Spearow saying something to Ash before it got hit. So now it is at the part where Ash is running away with the two bullies and their Pokémon chasing him and cornering him at the cliff.

Everyone except the girl, moved away from the cliff. The girl just walks to the edge of the cliff and puts her foot forward. The rest of the group tries to stop her but she puts her foot down and walked on air. They briefly wondered how she's doing that until she reminds them that this is a hologram. Finally Fire's nerves came back as he tries to find out what happened.

"How did he get out of this? Officer Jenny, did you stop this?" he asks. Officer Jenny shakes her head 'No'. But before she could speak, Ash jumps off the cliff and everyone found themselves falling. Soon enough, they hit the water and everyone is holding their breath… except one.

"It's Just A HOLOGRAM!" the girl yells at them. Just then, a Gyarados swims by with its mouth opened. The girl screams and moves out of the way. Everyone else just looks at her. She had enough of their stare so she spoke up. "Hologram or not, those things are scary!"

It didn't take long for Ash's backpack to get caught on a fishing line. The girl covers her face since she knows what happens next.

"That must be the greatest catch of the day," Fire remarked. Leaf, who was trying not to giggle, said to the girl "Better not let this one get away!" Both trainers started to laugh silently.

"Would you two please stop that teasing!?" the girl asks them while trying to keep her temper under control and her face covered. If there is one thing she hates, it was people making fun of her.

"Okay, you three. Knock it off." Officer Jenny said before focusing on the scene in front of them. She then turns to talk to the girl. "So, tell me young lady, is this, what happened?"

"Yes Ma'am. I fished him out and went to see if his Pichu is alright. I thought he did it at first and demanded an answer. Of course I didn't know he couldn't talk until his Pokédex spoke up and it told me what happened. Then the bullies came up from that path and said that they would have to kill me too. I caused a distraction so Ash could get Pichu some help. And that's all I know," she explains. As though on cue, the scene before them plays out just as she said: she got Ash's story, the bullies came up threatening to kill them, she causes a distraction by initiating a Pokémon Battle and…

"You Gave Him Your Bike!?" Fire asks trying not to freak out. Leaf was on the edge as well. "Did you even know he was blind?" she asks. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny wanted to know as well. The girl didn't answer them. She just kept her eye on the scene.

"Man, the rain is sure coming down hard," Fire commented while trying to shelter himself from the rain. Leaf, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny also tries to shield themselves from the storm and to avoid the trees. The girl just puts her hand to her face but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe the Growlithe are hunting Ash down like this. Shouldn't they try to take shelter or something?" Leaf asks. Fire shakes his head.

"Growlithes are natural hunters. They hunt their prey until the pray shows a moment of weakness then they strike. Usually wild Growlithe don't hunt in heavy rains unless they need food," he said. Officer Jenny walks up to them.

"That's right. Since they are natural hunters and can be very loyal to humans they are easy to train to track fugitives or lost people. Unfortunately some people train them to hunt humans if the humans get in their way," she explains.

"And when that happens, and the officers can't train them out of it, we would have to put them down," Nurse Joy says as she watch the scene. "For someone who is blind, he sure is riding that bike well," she added.

Just then, Ash slipped and fell in the mud with Pichu not too far from him. The Growlithes started to circle the two, planning on how to get their meal. Fire runs up to one of the dogs.

"You leave my brother alone!" he yells as he tries to hit it. His hand went right through it. "What happened? Why did my hand went through the Growlithe?"

"That's because this is a hologram of what happened earlier!" the girl said while looking at him. Fire wanted to say something but the girl never gave him a chance. "Look, we all know your bother survives we just don't know how. So why don't the both of you relax and just watch, okay?"

Leaf and Fire looks at each other before nodding their heads. The scene before them is when Ash brings out a Pokéball and puts it in front of Pichu. They locked eyes for a moment before Ash stood up with his arms open wide.

"What's with the glow?" Leaf asks no one in particular.

"The glow is his aura," the girl explains. "He has been using it all day; the fight with the bullies, when he hit the water and even when he rode the bike. Hasn't anyone notice this before now?"

"Well, I notice the glow when the storm hit," Nurse Joy said. "But I thought that it was because the technology is new."

"Is it supposed to be flickering?" Fire asks. Sure enough Ash's aura, though intense, is flickering. The girl knows one of the reasons why.

"It's flickering because he is exhausted. He has been using it all day and in massive amounts. To gather energy like this means he knows he won't make it but is not going down without a fight. Basically he's sacrificing himself for the life of his Pichu but it looks as though Pichu has other plans," she explains as she watches the scene before her.

Before anyone could reply to her, the Pichu runs to Ash, climbs to his shoulder and jumps off towards the Growlithe pack. The lightning strikes Pichu and everything ended in a loud flash… pun intended. The scene changes to a white bubble with Zeros and Ones circling around the group. It took a while for the shock to wear off… no pun intended.

"HE SURVIVES THAT?!" yells Leaf in disbelief. No one really had anything to say since each of them is still trying to process what happened. The girl finally spoke up.

"When he said, 'Pichu did an electrical explosion to save me' I never thought he meant Pichu uses the power of the storm to overload his electricity!" Leaf turns to face her.

"Wait. You mean he told you what happened?" she asks the girl who nods in response. Leaf's face turned angry. "Then Why Haven't You Told Us? If You Knew The Story: Why Are You Here?" Before she could continue on with her rant, the girl from the lake snaps.

"First off, would you have believed me if I told you?" When Leaf shook her head 'no', the girl continues. "Secondly, I wanted to see for myself. It wasn't as if I didn't believe him, I just wanted to know what he left out. And besides, since I'm the only one who listened to him I figured I should be the one to say if all of this happened."

"Sorry to interrupt but am I the only one who notice Pichu glowing, like he's evolving, before the lightning stuck?" Fire asks while also trying to break the girls up. He didn't want them to start a fight and knowing his sister that's just what she wants to do. Especially if she is angry.

"There still were other ways Pichu could have fought," Nurse Joy said with her arms folded.

**"Reconstructing,"** the computer says suddenly, which made everyone to jump. All of a sudden, the bubble went dark and to the part where Pichu dashes to Ash. To take up less time, what happened is they saw different fuzzy scenes where Pichu attacks the Growlithe one at a time, all ending with Ash and Pichu's death or, depending how well the Growlithe are trained, Pichu being trapped and/or killed in the Pokéball, which is ether damaged or shattered.

"I don't get it, why didn't Pichu evolve?" asks Fire. Leaf added, "Or Ash keeping his aura up."

"That's because they were exhausted. Even if Pichu evolved he wouldn't have enough energy to fight them," the girl explains. Sure enough, Dexter showed them exactly that. [Pichu evolving wouldn't have made much difference.] Then the bubble fades away.

"But then why didn't Officer Jenny come? Surely you could have saved their lives tracking the Pokédex's signal," Nurse Joy asks after the last scene. Officer Jenny turns to face Nurse Joy.

"I only went there because of the electrical explosion. The Pokédex signal was too weak for me to pinpoint their exact location," she explains.

"So… Ash lived because of the explosion… that should have killed him?" Leaf asks.

"Now I feel bad for wanting Pichu dead. I mean, if you think about it, they were willing to sacrifice themselves so the other one can live," Fire said while looking between his feet and the others. Leaf has to agree with him. Nurse Joy was still thinking about all of this.

"Well, I guess I could let him live. I mean, he didn't harm the, for lack of a better word, bullies when they attacked them even though it's in his nature to harm those who want to harm him. And he did choose to fight even though Ash pulled out his Pokéball so he could try to save himself. Speaking of which, I better check on them," she said as she begins to walk away. Officer Jenny stops her to ask her something.

"Hold it. Since Ash is a Pokémon Trainer, would it be alright if he could get his treatments here? Seeing as how his day went I don't think he would want to be far from his two Pokémon." Nurse Joy thought for a bit before answering. "Why yes. I don't see why not. I'll call the hospital right now."

"And I'll head over there to pick-up his belongings but I can't return until I finish the paperwork. Which reminds me," Officer Jenny said as she flips open Ash's Pokédex, "I'll need the video proof of what happened. Can you send me a copy?"

**"I Have Already Sent A Copy To Your Computer. The File Name Is '**** '**. If You Cannot Open the File, Let Me Know And I Will Try Again," Dexter said before turning himself off.

"Great. Well, I better be going," Officer Jenny said before she turns to head for the driveway. Then she remembered something. "Oops. I left my bike at the front desk!" Nurse Joy just smiles before replying, "Next time use the driveway."

"Come on Leaf. Let's go call and tell Daisy what happened," Fire said as he hands Nurse Joy his Pokémon. Leaf hands Nurse Joy her Pokémon while adding "Or Professor Oak." Fire's shoulder visibly slumped and his head fell. Then both kids went to the phone area as Nurse Joy heads to the back leaving the girl by herself.

Feeling hungry, she decides to head for the Center's Cafeteria. Looking around she found the path to the cafeteria that brings her past the phones. As she walks to the hallway, a voice made her to stop for a moment.

"But Daddy," the voice of Elétrica whines.

"Don't 'But Daddy' me!" a male voice snaps. Elétrica visibly flinches at the man's tone. "You are to travel with your brother or you won't be a Pokémon Trainer until I SAY SO! END OF DISCUTION! And if I hear you treat your mother or your brother badly again, I will find you and I will take your Pokémon license and your Pokémon from you, do I make myself clear?" he adds. Knowing there is no way out of this; Elétrica lowers her head in defeat and mutters a "yes sir".

"Good, now why don't you get you Pokémon healed up as well as a room for the night while your mother make the arrangements, alright?" the man said in a semi-calm voice. All Elétrica did was nod and walks off. The Raichu follows her to make sure she does what she is told. The man and Delia said their goodbyes and hung up. Delia turns to see the girl from earlier.

"Oh. I was going to start looking for you," she said. For some reason the girl became a little nervous. It took her a while before she could speak.

"Oh, well. Um… would it be alright if we got something to eat? I was on my way to the cafeteria." Delia didn't mind and walks with her to the cafeteria. Once they have their food, they picked a table and sat down to eat and talk.

"So, you wanted to talk about me traveling with your son, correct?" the girl asks.

"Yes, I did. Would it be too much trouble if B.G. tagged along? I don't trust her with Ash. Not after that outburst." It was obvious that the outburst troubles her. And truth is it troubled the girl as well. Who would want to wish their own family dead?

"Of course she can tag along. It's not like I have a choice," the girl said though she muttered the last part to herself. She didn't want the woman to know she had overheard their conversation. The two kept talking about the journey ahead until they were ready for bed.

* * *

It's nearing midnight. All of the trainers who wanted to stay are mostly asleep. In a few minutes the Chancey staff would switch so they can keep an eye on the injured and get their rest. Only a little longer before the time is right.

The clock in the lobby struck twelve and the green Pidgey cooed twelve times, signaling the change in staff. Now the Chancey don't leave before the midnight group comes, no, they wait until the staff has all checked in before they check out and sleep. That way, if there is an emergency then there would be enough staff to take care of the problem.

Suddenly, sirens rang throughout the city. "Attention Citizens! Pokémon thieves have been spotted in the vicinity! Keep your Pokémon close and locked and don't engage in battle with the thieves! They are extremely dangerous and should only be handled by the police! I repeat! Pokémon thieves have been spotted in the vicinity! Keep your Pokémon close and locked and don't engage in battle with the thieves! They are extremely dangerous and should only be handled by the police!"

"Chancey! Activate the emergency lockdown systems!" Nurse Joy says as she enters the lobby. The Chancey complies and after a few seconds, metal doors block all the entrance. Ash, which is still in his hospital gown, and the girl comes into the lobby, both wondering what is going on. It wasn't long until every trainer staying there enters the lobby as well with the same question.

"Everyone please calm down!" Nurse Joy said. Once they calmed down, she continues, "The security systems in place prevent thieves from entering. Your Pokémon are safe."

'That's what they think.' Figures on the roof move to start their plan.

Back inside, Ash suddenly looks up and moves everyone back including Nurse Joy and the Chancey. The skylight/roof suddenly breaks and dozens of Pokéballs fell. They open up and out came an army of strong looking Koffing and Ekans. They sent out a poisonous gas and everyone starts to retreat to the basement.

"Please, everyone stay calm!" Nurse Joy said while they are moving down the halls. Her words fell on deaf ears. At least no one is panicking… yet. Everyone was asking questions, mostly out of nerves.

"Are our Pokémon going to get stolen?" "Are we going to be alright?" "They won't hurt us, will they?" "I want to go home!" Now please remember these trainers never had this situation before. This situation usually happens when the trainer becomes more well-known.

"Please calm down! As long as we stay hidden from them, I'm sure we will be just fine." Her words made everyone to stay silent. However, Nurse Joy wasn't that convinced with her own words. If thieves want hostages then they will have hostages. If they don't want any survivors then there aren't going to be survivors. But as long as the trainers don't know, then they won't panic and maybe they can get out alive.

No one knew why the Chancey were taking injured Pokémon from the rooms and down the hall. But no one dare speak for they didn't want the thieves to find them. It didn't take long before they reached a room in the basement filled with Pokéballs. Nurse Joy went to a videophone/transfer system while the Chancey went to return all of the Pokémon back into their Pokéballs… at least those who have a Pokéball. Ash just returns his unknown Pokémon and clipped it to Dexter.

"I'm surprised your twitching hasn't gotten any worse," the girl said to him. All Ash did was shrugged before grabbing Ai and Amber close to him. Nurse Joy is busy working on the transfer systems. Finally she got it to work.

"This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center! Pokémon Thieves have attack and I need to send the Pokémon away! Does anyone hear me?" she said. When nothing happened, Nurse Joy pressed a few buttons and tried again. This time the screen flickered for a bit before another but different Nurse Joy's face appears onscreen.

"This is the Accumula Town Pokémon Center! I have received your distress signal and I am prepared for the transfer!" Then metal arms came to life and started picking up Pokéballs on the farthest walls and putting them on a conveyor belt.

Some of the trainers wondered if they are going to have their Pokémon back but Nurse Joy assures them that this way they'll be safe and in the proper care. Almost all of the injured Pokémon are now in Pokéballs and are stocked on the shelves, waiting for transfer. Suddenly the room went dark and the machines died.

"What's happening?" "Are we going to die?" "What happened to the power?" "Is it the thieves?" "I want my mommy!" "Are we going to be alright?" We're Dead!" All of these voices were said at the same time so it was hard to know who said what.

"Everyone Calm Down! They must have cut the power. Don't worry; we have our own Pika-Power Back-up." Just as the Nurse Joy finished talking, in the center of the machine there is a group of tiny Pikachu's running on a conveyer belt or a circular treadmill and shocking a spike-ball to power up the room. It took less than a minute for the screen to come back on.

"Viridian City Pokémon Center! Do you copy?" the Nurse Joy from Unova ask. It was apparent she tried to reach them when the power went out. Ash could easily tell the Viridian Nurse Joy is relieved to hear the other Nurse Joy's voice. She never lost her poster and it only took a short moment for her to respond.

"This is the Viridian City Pokémon! Don't worry, they cut the power but our back-up power kicked in. We should be transferring the Pokémon again in a few seconds." Almost as soon as she finished, the machine came to life and began taking Pokéballs from the shelves again. Unfortunately, Nurse Joy would have to reprogram the transfer systems again. Then the screen split and another Nurse Joy, one that looks just like the Nurse Joy from Viridian, came up.

"This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center! Is everything alright?" she asks. Both Nurse Joy's tried to speak but the one from Unova felt it should be best if the one in danger should relay the message. Once again, the Nurse Joy had to explain the situation, though with the adrenaline running, she didn't seem to mind.

"Pokémon Thieves have attacked us and we are currently in the basement. All of the Pokémon are currently being transferred to Unova. I could begin a second transfer to your center if there are no objections." Since none of the two had a problem with it, she started a second transfer. While this was going on, the trainers all huddled in a corner except for the girl from the lake, Ash and his family. Raichu was doing his best to make sure nothing happens to his master's family.

"Nurse Joy? Why are some Pokémon not in Pokéballs?" the girl from the lake asks. Nurse Joy looks up for a moment to see what the girl is talking about. Sure enough there are Pokémon still out of Pokéballs. Once she saw the Chancey trying to get some of the Pokémon in a different looking Pokéball, she knew what the question is about. "That's because some of these Pokémon are wild. Usually Pokémon Centers have special Pokéballs design for an emergency like this but I'm afraid we currently don't have enough in this room. It is a new protocol to have the Pokéball in the room of the transfer system."

Suddenly the door is blasted open and the Pokéballs on the shelves flew off. There is a lot of panic as the thieves enter and Nurse Joy is having a hard time calming everyone down. It certainly didn't help when the Ekans and Koffing also enters.

"We need to get those Pokéballs into the transfer systems!" she finally manages to say without leaving her post. Some of the trainers started picking up the Pokéballs but stopped when the leader of the thieves stepped through the blasted door. He let out a creepy laugh before stepping forward.

"Hand over those Pokémon and as leader of the Poké Bandits, I give you my word that we might spare you," he said as he held out his hand. Every single trainer stayed frozen as they have no clue on what to do. Fear kept them in their spot and fear is what makes them want to comply. The girl from the lake has other ideas.

"This is war! Don't just hold them; throw them!" she says. Her voice had done the trick and some of the trainers sent out the Pokémon stored in the Pokéballs. Of course none of the Pokémon is strong enough to fight the thieves and ran off. And they had another surprise when some of the Pokéballs opened but no Pokémon came out.

"Some of these Pokéballs are empty," Nurse Joy explains. That was something no one, but the thieves, wanted to hear. The leader and his gang laughs. Fire, Leaf and Elètrica stepped forward.

"Argg, that's it! Fire-Pit! Show them what you're made of!" Fire said as his temper flares up again. His Charmander faithfully went onto the battle field, crying its species name while doing so.

"Let's go, Onion!" Leaf said as she, too, took a fighting stance. She maybe calmer than her brother but she is pissed off right now. Her Bulbasuar, though timid, went on the battle field while saying its species name.

"You better listen to me, Pikachu!" Elétrica said venomously. It is hard to tell if the venom is towards the situation at hand or the fact that she and Pikachu don't see eye to eye yet. Pikachu just shrugs it off and lazily walk onto the field. It didn't even bother saying its species name. Delia knew the children don't stand a chance. This is their first day of their journey! They barely had time with their Pokémon and the said Pokémon aren't strong enough to even be considered a threat! But…

"You three, stay out of this! Raichu and I will take care of them," she said as she steps in front of them. Raichu complies easily and he happily runs onto the field and starts sparking. Raichu would listen to anyone in the family but Delia has more experience and therefore would be the best one to listen to, besides his master.

"Yes, Mother," the three kids said in unison. Ash could tell they didn't like to back away from the battle but something tells him they hate calling this woman who raised him their mother even more. He questions if this is what their family has become, bitter strangers struggling to say hello to each other. If this is what happened because of the accident, is there any way to bring the happiness back? Would things be different if the accident never happened in the first place?

Ash would rather think about this then what is about to unfold. The leader seems too calm for the situation. Ash KNEW the thieves are up to something sinister and he has to prepare for it. He would do almost anything to keep Pichu safe, just as long as it doesn't harm others.

"Heh, that's what you think, lady." And with that, the leader snaps his fingers. One of the other thieves pulls out a spray can and sprays the stuff in Raichu's eyes. Because it was sudden and Raichu is trained to never harm humans, he wasn't prepared for it and didn't dodge.

**"AHH! My Eyes!"** the electric mouse said. While he is use to Sludge and Acid hitting his face, this was something else and it feels like his eyes are on fire. The pain is so much and Raichu's instinct is to wipe it off but it just seems to make it worse.

"YOU UNGREATFUL CHEATERS!" Delia yells as she moves to help wipe the stuff off of Raichu's eyes. Even Nurse Joy moves to help.

"Mom/Mommy!" the twins said as they watch the scene unfold before them. They aren't sure if they should just stay at the wall or run to their mom. It doesn't seem to matter since it seems the thieves are going to attack any time soon.

"Now, hand over the Pokémon! While I am still in a good mood," the leader said, though it is apparent in his voice his patient is growing thin. It seems the best action is to listen to his demands but the girl from the lake stepped forward. Ash could tell by her energy that she is not happy. It sort of reminds him of the ocean during a storm.

"Not on my watch! Ash, get Pichu out of here. Now!" Even though Ash wants to listen to her, how is he supposed to leave? The thieves are blocking the only exit! At least, he thinks it's the only exit. He can't see and his aura is still dangerously low. Of course the leader and his team just laugh. For some reason, Ash thinks the thieves are toying with them. Why else would they take their time when they have the resource to take the Pokémon with violent force?

"That's big talk, coming from a scrawny little lady," the leader says as he stops laughing. Ash could see that he hit a sore spot from the lady. The uneasy feeling came back but Ash could tell it wasn't aimed at him so he's safe. An idea came to him. He couldn't tell if it was his, Blue Rose or even if it's from the girl. Either way, it's the only shot he has.

"For your information, the name's Misty and I train at the Cerulean City Gym." Ash stopped whatever movement he had for a bit. 'Misty? That's a pretty name. I should remember that,' he thought. A chill went down his spine as another thought enter his mind. Of course he couldn't really do anything at the moment except try to escape without being notice.

"Hahahaha. Like that's going to scare me?" the leader says as his team burst into laughter. For some reason, Ash could tell that the thieves are far enough away from the door and the walls that he could probably sneak past them without them realizing it. There is a couple of problems; how to get past without the thieves noticing, and/or how to not let the other trainers notice him and call the attention of the thieves. For some reason, he knew everything would be alright.

"It should. Misty calls Goldeen!" she said as she threw a Pokéball. When the light faded, a big goldfish, with a horn on its head, is flopping on the ground. Ash could feel the disappointment in every trainer in the room. Even his mom and Nurse Joy seem disappointed but Ash knew there is more to this trainer and her Pokémon than meets the eye. He just wasn't sure if the thieves' being cocky is a good thing. In fact, their laugh is really starting to bug him.

"HA! What a laugh! Ekans! Show that sorry excuse for a Pokémon what you're made of!" About a dozen or so Ekans move to attack the Goldeen. The fish-like Pokémon just flopped there, unable to move on dry land, making it an easy target. Why he would send about a dozen Ekans to attack a seemingly defenseless Pokémon is beyond me, the writer. Anyway, the Ekans charges at Goldeen using attacks such as Poison Fang, Bite and Tackle.

Just before the attacks hit, Goldeen suddenly flops, well more jumps over the Ekans causing some of them to crash into the floor. Those that haven't hit the floor change their course to try to hit the fish-like Pokémon. It looked like they would hit it but the Goldeen moves out of the way again and hits one of the Ekans with its horn. The turn of events left almost everyone in shock.

"How is that fish moving so well on land?" the leader asks once he found his voice. Misty just smirk as she give her vague answer; "I told you, I train at the Cerulean City Gym."

In that moment, someone notices Ash trying to escape which alerted the thieves and one have manage to grab him. Before anyone could do anything, a Pursian comes through the door and swipes at the thieves, causing the one holding Ash to let go.

"Get That Cat!" One of the thieves says as he ducks from the claws. The thieves pull out cans of mace and tries to hit the Big Cat Pokémon. However, unlike Raichu, the Pursian knew how to fight dirty. Every time the thieves try to spray the Big Cat, it would just move out of the way and swipes at them. Sometimes when it moves out of the way the thieves hit each other with the mace.

With the thieves distracted Ash started to move to the door again. He was almost out when a thief lunge at him. The thief was never able to get him because something, like a pulse of water, hit him. An injured wild Pokémon was struggling to get out of bed. The wild Pokémon then sent out a curtain of bubbles to prevent the thieves from getting to Ash.

**"Run!" **it yelled before collapsing**. **Ash didn't need to be told twice. He mutely thanked the water Pokémon as he heads towards the lobby. Since the center is on lock-down, his only hope is the phones still working. There has to be a way to contact help.

* * *

Across town, a business man sat at his desk. He has been informed of the thieves in the city but there has yet been information of their whereabouts. Seeing as there's not much he could do, the business man decides to take a break. When he moves away from his desk he notices something odd; his Pursian is nowhere to be seen. Usually his Pursian would be waiting for him at his feet, by his side or in the corner curled up. Only one explanation came to his mind.

The man leaves the room and heads towards the basement of the building. If there's one thing he doesn't like, it's when his Pokémon and creation talk to one another without his knowledge. The man then enters a secret room. In the center of the room, another floor down, stands a strange humanoid Pokémon, wearing armor. The armor is connected to a supercomputer with complex wires, monitoring its brain waves.

The man glances at the supercomputer. The monitor shows that this humanoid Pokémon is in a semi-meditative state. Semi-meditate; a feat this creature can do just proves how strong it is, to have such control is phenomenal considering he hasn't trained it for so long. Then again, this creature has been made to have phenomenal psychic abilities.

**'Is there something you want, Giovanni?'** it 'said' with its powerful telepathy. Yes, this creature can speak out loud with its mind, something no other psychic can do. The man, Giovanni, walks to the edge of the platform and lean his arms against the railing.

"You know very well what I want, Mewtwo," he said, inpatient lacing the voice. Mewtwo's brain waves started buzzing with activity, though not by much. A thick, uncomfortable silence fills the room as Giovanni waits for an answer. It took a minute before Mewtwo answered.

Now Mewtwo never said anything, but his brain waves showed intensive activity and before Giovanni do anything, their minds connected for a moment, causing Giovanni to stumble. The information Mewtwo had gathered on the thieves and what is happening at the Pokémon Center swept through Giovanni's mind and it took him a few moments to process it. Without another word, Giovanni gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Ash enters the lobby only to trip on something and the bed crash into something else. The sudden stop in the bed causes Pichu a.k.a. Storm to wake up. Some of the little Pikachu, which Ash didn't notice follow, jumps on the bed and charges up Storm. Storm got up and took a look at his surroundings.

**"Hey, Satoshi, What's going on?"** Storm ask Ash, who was getting up off the floor. Ash did a mental connection to Storm to get him caught up with what was happening. Storm takes a quick look around the lobby. **"Wow! This place looks like a war zone! So what's the plan?"**

Ash uses the mental connection with Storm to see what the place looks like. There were shards of glass scattered on the floor as well as wires and metal from the videophones. Ash couldn't see much but from what he could see, calling for help is out of the question. The only working videophone is down in the basement! Now what is he going to do?

**"So we wait here until help arrives? But how are they going to get in? Unless they have a flying Pokémon I don't see how they would get in through the roof."** If the center is still in lockdown Storm has a good point; the lockdown is designed so thieves couldn't get in. However it means they can't get out and help can't come in. Perhaps Dexter has an idea.

**"While Normally I Wouldn't Support Fighting A Band Of Thieves With Your Current Medical Condition But Considering The Situation… Processing… You Can Use The Girl's; I Believe Her Name Is Misty, Burnt Bike To Supercharge Pichu's Electricity. Then You Can Use The Electricity To Attack And Paralyze The Thieves But Try Not To Kill Them. As For Bringing Them Here… Processing… You Would Have To Lure Them In With A Valuable Pokémon. Good Luck Ash,"** Dexter said before shutting down. Ash and Storm got position, with the little Pikachu helping them. Now all they need is a valuable Pokémon that the thieves would want.

**'Hey Ash, I'm in position. Just say the word and I can get them, and just them, to follow me,' **the mind of Blue Rose said. Ash figured to trust his friend. If there's one thing anyone needs to know about Blue Rose is that she loves to play hide, seek and chase; especially hiding in plain sight. Ash started pedaling on the burnt bike like there's no tomorrow. Storm hops on the light with the Pikachu in front. All the electric rodents started charging their electricity waiting for the moment to strike.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR LUCK!" a voice echoes down the Hall with footsteps coming towards the lobby. Storm prepared the attack but hesitated for a moment when he saw a pink Mew, not blue. As the thieves and their Pokémon enter the room, the pink Mew flew next to Ash and transforms into a Ditto. Because Ash is preparing to make an aura shield, he could see the anger and disappointment radiate off the thieves to the fact that they were chasing an ordinary Ditto, not a valuable Mew.

Ash cringed as the electricity crackled through the air. Even though he has the shield up, it could only protect him from physical attacks, not sound and heat. The electricity hits the thieves before they could react to what is happening. It didn't take long for the Koffing that were with the thieves to release poisonous gas. The electricity and the poisonous gas don't mix very well and cause an explosion.

* * *

Officer Jenny sped down the street, sounding the sirens on her motorcycle. It has been a half-hour since the sirens and the warning was broadcast. However there has been no word from the Pokémon Center in that time. The only explanation she could think of is that the Pokémon Center has been attacked by the thieves. But how that was possible, she wasn't sure.

The Pokémon Center is just a few blocks away. Officer Jenny sped faster now. She has to get to the center and assess the situation before anything happened. However as the building comes into view, the Pokémon Center blew up. The motorcycle comes to a halt as Officer Jenny stare at the flaming building.

"It looks like I'm too late… But not for the fireworks," she says in shock. She snaps herself out of shock and grabs her newly repaired radio. However, before she could call police headquarters and the fire department, a blue sphere is shot into the sky, causing rain clouds to form out of nowhere. Before Officer Jenny could process what is happening, the rain clouds release a literal waterfall of rain, putting out the fire.

* * *

The next day, at the police headquarters, Nurse Joy has just finished her paperwork and is now in the process of calling the other two Nurse Joy's. An officer came by and took the paperwork to the chief. It took only a minute for Nurse Joy to figure out how to call two places at once. The left side of the screen turned on first.

"Hello, this is the Pewter City Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy speaking." The moment Pewter City Nurse Joy finished talking, the right side of the screen turned on. "Hello, this is the Accumula Town Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy speaking."

"Hello, this is the Viridian City Police Headquarters, Nurse Joy speaking. I am calling for the update of the Pokémon I have transferred last night. I trust they made it there alright?" Nurse joy asks. The other Nurse Joy's are happy to see their fellow nurse alright and alive.

"Why yes, all of the Pokémon you have sent here are doing well and could be transferred back to you in a few days," the Pewter City Nurse Joy said.

"And the same could be said over here. Even though they are not the Pokémon I am familiar with, all of them are expected to make a full recovery and can be released into your care in a few days. I trust you have the Pokémon center up and running in a few days?" The Accumula Town Nurse Joy asks. It was a fair question considering neither of the Nurse Joy's knew what happened.

"I have people looking over the building as we speak. However, I don't need professionals to tell me how bad the building is. A new trainer had used his Pichu, as well as the Pokémon Center Pikachu, to paralyze the thieves. Unfortunately, the Koffing exhaled poisonous gas that exploded with contact to the electricity. The thieves, although severely injured, are alive and expected to make a full recovery. The trainer, his Pichu and the Pikachu has escaped the whole fiasco with minor injuries," the Viridian City Nurse Joy explains.

"Fortunately everyone that was at the Pokémon Center, aside from the new trainer and the thieves, where in the basement during this whole thing and the explosion only damaged the lobby. I have heard that the building caught fire and the new trainer, with his Pichu, somehow put the flames out. Are there any questions?"

It took a few minutes of questions and answers before all three Nurse Joys were all right with what happened. Officer Jenny had during the conversation, and was able to inform them of what she knew and witness. Of course, Officer Jenny decides to rub in about the "dangerous Pichu" and his "disabled trainer". Which brought up another conversation with the Nurse Joy's about this trainer.

"Pewter City Nurse Joy, this trainer is traveling to your city. I would like you to check in on him and make sure he's all right," the Viridian City Nurse Joy said.

"Of course I will. I'd love to meet the trainer who has saved my sister's life," she answers with a smile. The Accumula Town Nurse Joy agrees. "What's his name?"

"His name is Ash Phoenix. He is currently traveling, as far as I know, with two female companions; a redhead Pokémon Trainer by the name of Misty and his sister, Elétrica Yellow, who looks a lot like him but with yellow streaks in her hair. I hope they can make it through Viridian Forest all right," the Viridian City Nurse Joy said with worry in her voice. Officer Jenny put her hand on Nurse Joy's shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be alright. Especially considering what happened last night," she said. The Viridian City Nurse Joy could only nod her head in agreement even though she still has doubts. Of course, even though the other two Nurse Joys are glad to see she is alright, they still have work to do but they promise to stay in touch.

* * *

"AHH HH!" The screams echo throughout the woods. In a clearing somewhere in the woods, are two trainers facing off a Caterpie. The two trainers, Misty and Elétrica, stood at one end of the clearing, petrified and holding onto each other. The Caterpie, once it stops cringing, stares at them from the other end. Ash and Storm are standing at the side acting as referee to this… Battle.

**"Scream Is Super Effective!"** Dexter announced. Ash stood in his spot numbly while Storm just look at the battle confused. Both Misty and Elétrica are not amused with Dexter. Misty looks over at Ash still petrified.

"Ash! Don't Just Stand There; DO SOMETHING!" The Caterpie began to move across the clearing closer to the girls. Storm pulls out a Pokéball and hands it to Ash. Ash takes the Pokéball and looks at it for a minute. The girls let out another shriek before Ash finally throws the Pokéball at the Caterpie. Caterpie is dazed by the shrieking that he almost didn't notice the Pokéball.

Well Ash be able to catch this Caterpie? Will he and Storm figure out why the girls are screaming? What happened to Blue Rose? Will she ever joined Ash and company? Is she even traveling with them? And what does Giovanni and Mewtwo know about the Pokémon center incident? All these questions and more will be answered, hopefully but not likely, next time on Pokémon Spoken Eyes; Indigo Wounds!

* * *

AN: Sorry for the very long chapter. If anyone could point out any mistakes, whether its grammar or spelling or anything like that, that would be... I would appreciate it.

As I have said, most of this chapter was written before I got the program installed. There are some things I'm not happy with but you have waited long enough for this chapter.

Before I forget. The characters I chose, to help find this story, are Ash and Pikachu. But Pikachu is really a Pichu in this story and, spoiler alert, will not evolve until this story get to Unova. Should I keep it with Pikachu or should I change it to Pichu? And should I keep Storm as Pichu's/Pikachu's name or go for something else?

Does anyone have name ideas for Caterpie in Pidgeotto? Also, should the twins travel with them or should I just keep it with these three for now? Until next time, Adios!


	3. Author's Note

**Hi everyone, Teddi here. I know you are all waiting for the next chapter. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to put it up for a few months... give or take.**

**This being said, I am going to start over on this story. My beta reader, who I can't remember at the top of my head, suggested I make the chapters shorter so it's easier to read and faster to update… hopefully.**

**What I have planned is to break the chapters up into parts. For example, 'cause I want to, Chapter One would be known as Journey Begins part 1. The next chapter is still chapter one just with part two. When the chapter is over the next chapter's name would appear [Recovery, Reunion and Thieves part 1]**

**I am open for suggestions on where to take this story. While I want it to be close to the anime as possible without copying it, I also want it to be a far away from it at the same time. Any ideas?**

**Please be patient with me. The third chapter is being written at the same time as the rewriting/editing. I will put chapter one part one up soon but the story would have to start-over. Sorry for the inconvenient. And thank you for being patient.**

**Before I go, could anyone please explain how to use DocX? I'm sure it's obvious but obvious things just go over my head. And is there a limit to how many beta readers to one story?**

**Thank-you again for reading this story. To be honest, I didn't think it would be good.**


End file.
